Steven Universe Truth or Dare (My style)
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: The name says everything my friends, now come over nad send some dares and asks your imagination can give birth to.
1. Chapter 1 ASK AND DARE AWAYYYY!

Hello my dear friends and here is Adventureguy2015, i was in a journey on Steven universe fanfic section and i i though that i should make a truth or dare FOR FUN! You that love Steven universe come here and dare and ask away anything you want, but there is only one rule here that you must follow, No Yaoi content (males and male's relationship or love) it's just something I don't like, but besides that the light is green.


	2. Chapter 2 Its Time

Adventureguy: Welcome to Truth or dare with Steven universe crew my friends where you can ask and dare anyone and almost anything.

Pearl: did we agree with this?

Amethyst: C'mon this should be fun don't be such a party pooper.

Steven: yeah let's do this guys.

Garnet: hmmm.

Adventureguy: good to hear that my dear Gems, because here is the first. **A Guest dares Pearl to let Amethyst have a party all day and night that Garnet has to say who she likes and he also gives Steven a Cookie cat.**

Pearl: What?

Amethyst: ohhh SWEET I am going to make the best party ever *Runs to the temple*

Pearl: I better go check on her.

Garnet: you just ask who I like but not what kind of like, I like all my friends if that is what you mean.

Steven: Yay cookie cat *bites* so awesome.

Meanwhile on the temple Amethyst was already making a party with pizza and beer, a lot of people was there even the ones who she dint even know, the music was loud making pearl ears not amused.

Pearl: Ahhhhg what is this noise?

Amethyst: Hey P come join the party.

Pearl: AMETHYST you are ruining the house, and who are these people?

Amethyst: ughh if you are going to be yourself like always I think you should relax.

She throws a jet of beer from a barrel into Pearl Mouth making her come of the house.

Amethyst: PARTYYYYY.

…

…

…..

Adventure: oh hey there they are.

Pearl: I can't believe you just did that with me, I hate that stuff they drink, and you are going to clean that later DO YOU HEAR ME?

Amethyst: ughh chill out P i am with a big hangover ok? Geez.

Steven: they look like they had fun.

Garnet: yes.

Adventureguy: glad to see you are all having fun because here is when things start getting a little more spicey, From **onepieceranger123.**

 **Amethyst, I dare you to French kiss Steven for a full two minutes!**

 **Pearl, I dare you to shower in front of Steven with your clothes off!**

 **Sapphire, I dare you to give Steven a hand job and blowjob while Ruby watches!**

Pearl: Wait WHAT?

Garnet: Hmmm.

Amethyst: dude someone don't like to lose time.

Steven: *drop the cookie cat* WHAT? No! I can't do that it's not right.

Adventureguy: I'm sorry Steven but dares are absolute, and if you refuse to do I will have to use my author powers andthen force you to do it.

Pearl: He is just a kid; he is not ready for this.

Amethyst: Fine I will do it, just relax Steven I know what I'm doing.

Steven: But…

Before Steven can say one more word Amethyst hold his face with her hands and start giving him a big kiss, Steven feels the purple gem tongue going inside his mouth all around, her mouth tastes it like Beer but after a minute we see both of them doing the French kiss meanwhile Pearl is very angry and Garnet is Smiling a little,when the time of two minutes its over they she separates her mouth from Steven mouth.

Steven: *Blush* oh my god, Amethyst what is that taste in your mouth?

Pearl: I can't believe you just did that.

Amethyst: Relax P don't Humans kiss who they love and care? So I just did that *Burp* oh and it's Beer Steve, one day I give you some.

Pearl: I strangle you.

Adventureguy: Well since you are so eager Pearl it's now your turn, go take a shower meanwhile Steven watches.

Pearl: *Blush blue* But…I don't want to do this.

Steven: you want me to see pearl naked?

Garnet: I believe there is no way around this Steven, once it's done it's done Pearl.

Pearl: I so not ready for this.

Steven: Oh boy *says worry*

Back to the temple in Steven bathroom was Pearl and Steven, pearl was blushing too much, it was obvious they dint want to go pass this.

Pearl: S-so I think I need to start?

Steven: Its ok pearl i-it's going to be fine.

Pearl start taking off her clothes piece by piece showing her beautiful white Slim body, her nipples were blue making Steven curious and embarrassed for looking with curiosity, Pearl just wanting this to end already she tries not to look at Steven and start showering but it only makes Steven look to her butt, the water going on her body only making it more sexy to keep looking, After one minute she just can't take it anymore and run away from the bathroom with her clothes letting Steven behind.

Amethyst: hey you two are back how was it?

Pearl: Not a single word or else!

Steven: *blush* hmmmmp.

Adventureguy: I feel like taking your innocence slowly my boy Steven,now hold yourself, it's almost done, now Garnet you know we need Sapphire to make the hand job and blowjob.

Garnet: hmm I guess it's my turn now, but is it ok with you Steven?

Steven: I don't know what those words are but if it's with you then its ok.

Pearl: what a blowjob and hand job.

Adventure guy: is one of Humans foreplay before they engage on sexual pleasure, hand job you use your hands to rub the male genitalia and blowjob is when you use your mouth.

Amethyst: uhhh sounds weird hahaha.

Steven: wait…WHAT?

Garnet unfuses on Ruby and Sapphire.

Ruby: I don't like you teaching this to Steven and I need to watch.

Sapphire: don't be like that, I just teaching Steven what he needs to learn.

Ruby: fine just end it quickly.

Sapphire goes next to Steven and smiles to him, then she get on her knees and start unzipping Steven pants letting out his seven inch dick out.

Steven: Wow! How did it get that big?

Pearl: I heard that when a male human blood goes to that place when it sees something that makes him excited it gets hard.

Sapphire: here I go Steven just do it when you feel ready.

Steven: o…ok

Sapphire start putting her hand on his member, it was hot and twitching so she start doing what she was ask for and start moving her hand up and down, Steven feels a shock going on his body and he start moaning a bit, that makes sapphire a little happy to see that he is enjoying. She sees the future that he is not going to hold for too long so she decide to go to the next part, She then swallows Steven dick and start making the movements slowly at first and since gems have no gag reflex she can put all of it deep down her mouth, the poor boy got scared at that and it's not even a minute before Steven start feeling his first blow coming.

Steven: wait something is AHNNNNN *cums on her mouth*.

Sapphire: *Swallows* Good job.

Ruby: Thank god is done.

Amethyst: wow so he can shoot cream from there? I want some too.

Pearl: Please just be quite.

Steven: that…felt really good *blush* I was a bit scareed

Sapphire: its ok now right?

Adventureguy: well i got more dares but i think this is good for now,you that dint see your dare here,just waita little for next chapter ok? nice i will be waiting for more dares and for sure put it all of it in there.

Pearl: Please just stop already.


	3. Chapter 3 Fuck Fuck and more Fuck

''Welcome my friends, it's me Adventureguy2015 and im back with more Dares for the Steven universe crew and things are good right Steven?

Steven: I'm not sure.

Pearl: i hate you.

Amethyst: it's fun.

''Well then let's start the day, From **S3rp3nte Priyanka, i dare you to have sex with 1)Stevonnie.**

 **2) The same thing before, but this time with Garnet.**

 **3) I dare Greg to f*** hard Lapis for an hour.**

Steven: wait what do you mean when you say fuck?

Garnet: Hmmm.

''Well i guess it's time to bring these two''

Connie mom and Connie appear out of nowhere next to Steven and the others.

Connie: Wow! Where...how.

Priyanka: Where am i?

''Welcome to the show girls you got summoned because of a dare you two need to be here for''

Connie: What dare?

Steven: that we need to become Stevonnie and get fucked by your mom.

Priyanka: Stevonnie? Fuck? I not fucking anyone you hear me?

Connie: This is insane.

''Oh yeah? Then why are you already fused on Stevonnie? hehehe''

Stevonnie: what the! When did we fuse?

Priyanka: Connie? What the hell! You fuse with that boy? You hide this alien thing from me? ohhh young lady i am really pissed at you right now.

''Just go there and fuck them that will teach then a lesson, by the way i use my author powers to just let you have a pussy this dare ok Stevonnie i think it will be easy then whatever you got there on your shorts''

Priyanka: you are right, i not going to be disobeyed again *put a strap on*

Stevonnie: Wait! I can explain.

Stevonnie is pushed in the floor as Priyanka takes her shorts out showing her big ass and wet pussy, she then start fucking her really fast; it was more like angry fuck.

Pearl: Oh my god! My Steven.

Amethyst: dude look at how they move.

Garnet: yea.

Stevonnie: Ahhhnng IM CUMMING.

Priyanka: maybe taking your virginity will be enough as a punishment.

Stevonnie unfuses back at Steven and Connie:

Connie: Oh god! Mom what the fuck!

Steven: ohhh geez i don't want that again.

Pearl hugs Steven trying to make him feel better.

''Now you need to make that with garnet over there''

Priyanka: what? But i don't need to do it.

''Do it or i will force you, and take this new strap on that one is all dirty with blood and Stevonnie orgasm''

Garnet: its fine i will end this quick.

Priyanka: (Such huge ass) Ok then, but i doing it because i need.

Priyanka waits Garnet take off her clothes showing only her big bubble butt and when she sticks on it she start pounding it, Garnet enjoys it the nice fucking, and after five minutes Garnet finally has her first orgasm.

Priyanka: *tired* damm.

Garnet: thanks for the little pleasure *put her pants back on*

Priyanka: little? (Such hard ass)

Amethyst: Garnet was going easy on you; she would totally break that strap on with her ass if she wanted.

Priyanka: *Gulps*

Connie: i never though i would would get fuck by my mom and see my mom fuck Garnet.

Steve: It's a weird day.

''What a nice fucking, now i need to Bring Greg and Lapis''

The two appear.

Greg: huh?

Lapis: what happened?

Steven: Lapis!

Greg: Steven what is going on?

Steven: Sorry dad but we got a Dare that says you need to fuck Lapis for an hour.

Greg: What? Fuck? Where did you learn that?

Lapis: what fuck means Steven?

Steven: Well...

''It's basically what Humans do for fun or with someone they love, and so i got you Greg to fuck Lapis for an hour''

Lapis: that is not going to happen; Steven dad is nothing more than a human i know.

Greg: yeah what she said.

''So you two are not going to obey me? Thought so, i going to use my author powers and make you do so *snap fingers* ''

For some reason Lapis start bending over and Greg start taking of his pants.

Greg: Hey stop it!

Lapis: what the fuck?

''I told you, you can't say no to a dare, you will obey the dare''

Greg starts rubbing his dick on lapis buttocks getting it hard and then plowing her real good in her ass.

Lapis: UAGHH.

Greg: (Hey maybe this will not be so bad after all) Oh god!

Steven: aghnn i don't think i want to see my dad doing this.

'' Whatever you like but meanwhile they fuck i got more dares *smile* **from Battle Turtle. I want a massive fucking orgy. You can choose the characters, of course, at there should at least be 4 or 4 more people in the orgy.**

Everyone except Greg and lapis who were fucking get surprised, waiting for who is going to be choose.

''I want Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet and...Peridot''

Peridot appears out of nowhere.

Peridot: what in the stars?

Pearl: oh great! Her.

priyanka: other alien ugh.

Connie: a dorito?

Peridot: IM NOT A DORITO.

Steven: what is an orgy?

''It's when a lot of people are fucking together''

Peridot: what is fucking?

''You will have to do that with the gems peridot''

Peridot: I'm not doing anything you clod.

Garnet shape shift her arm to get peridot next to her.

Garnet: we need to finish this or else he force us.

Peridot: wait! what are you doing?

Pearl: ugh! I guess its no use.

Amethyst: c'mon peri it's going to be fun.

The gems start taking out their clothes and peridot too, Garnet holds Peridot that struggles to get out but cant, Amethyst shapeshift her tongue to be much bigger and start to lick inside of peridot pussy making her moan by that weird feeling, pearl Puts a strap on her and start fucking Garnet big booty and also makes a holo pearl to fuck Amethyst in the ass.

Connie: wow look at them go.

Steven: Uhnnn I guess they are having…fun? Lets just try not to look at it.

Steven try to look to the other way but sees his father and Lapis fucking.

Steven: Oh cmon!

The gems stop after each one of them have one orgasm.

Peridot: Ughnn you clods,I will make you all pay just wait.

Pearl: Garnet your big ass break my strap on.

Garnet: sorry.

''Nice done my friends here is the last dare for today''

 **Some guy: I dare Amethyst and Peridot to get it on while Garnet forces Steven and Connie to watch them do it for hours.**

Connie and Steven: Wait us?

Pearl: so that is why he call her.

Peridot: wait i can't am tired.

Amethyst: C'mon peri you will enjoy this.

Garnet holds Steven and Connie and makes them watch meanwhile Peridot is getting her breasts suck by Amethyst.

Garnet: it's going to be over soon as you don't wait too much.

Steven: Dammit!

''i wonder how Greg and Lapis doing''

Greg: I CUMMING.

Lapis: Oh god! ekk.

Greg: please someone stop this i came too much already.

''Relax just be there until one hour ends, well people this is all for today,put your dare and ask on reviews or Mp i dont fucking care, this is my world so lets just have fucking fun''


	4. Chapter 4 Saving a friend

''Man last time was something else, but we finally ended right Greg?''

Greg: Auch! My crotch hurts i don't have the age for doing that in long periods like that.

''Where is lapis?''

Greg: once the hour pass she run away to the ocean and is still there washing herself, i think she is angry *Faints*

''Great we finish with Peridot too''

Peridot: IM OUT A HERE *runs away*

''Thanks for the show peri, once we need you again i call'

Amethyst: she tastes like lemons.

Connie: i can't believe you make us watch that Garnet.

Steven: i dint want to see Amethyst doing that with her tongue, what was that?

Garnet: Sorry.

Pearl: this is ridiculous.

''Whatever you think mom bird, the next dare comes from **onepieceranger 123.**

 **1\. Priyanka, I dare you to have good, loving, and passionate sex with Steven.**

 **2\. Steven, I dare you to use your dream powers to go into Centipede's mind, heal her and come out unscathed.**

 **3\. Sadie, I dare you to give Steven a nice, soft, loving boobjob.**

Connie: WHAT? NO WAY!

Priyanka: you want me to have sex with a child?

''You just fuck a fusion of them to teach Connie lesson, that was totally incest so how about a little cheating? I warn you, if you don't obey me i make you obey for good or bad''

Pearl: NOO! Steven is not read.

Amethyst: i think he is.

Garnet: Go get the Milf Steven.

Steven: What is a milf or sex?

''Milf means hot mom i would love to fuck, sex is when in your case, stick your penis on her vagina, you know, between her legs''

Steven: oh! Will it hurt?

''Nope it will make you feel good''

Connie: Steven *cries*

''Oh just shut up Connie, let's get this on''

Priyanka: I can't believe what i being force to do.

Priyanka start taking off her clothes getting totally naked in front of Steven; she is very sexy indeed, what makes little Steven excited and slowly he start taking out his clothes too.

Priyanka: woah! wh...It's big.

Steven: i-is that bad?

Amethyst: No its fine, she is just surprised.

Pearl: i can't believe I can't do anything to stop this.

Steven: how should this go now?

Priyanka: *sigh* Ju-just stick you member on me when i lay down.

Steven: ok.

Pearl: Don't you think it's a little i don't know...BAD?

''What you mean?''

Pearl: he is just a child.

''For a child he sure know how to fuck that milf''

Pearl just look at the other way and see Priyanka in four getting fucked by Steven dick meanwhile she moans by the boy thrusts on her.

Steve: l-like this? Do i keep going?

Priyanka: Ohhh yes! Just like that.

Connie: MOM!

''Make it passionate so kiss a little''

Priyanka start kissing Steven and is not long before he start feeling funny and take his manhood out and then Cums a big load on her back making them both moan out loud.

Priyanka: Ahhhhn Fuck! So much sperm.

Steven: *Huff* wow! This was...am tired but it felt really good.

Garnet: *thumps up* good job.

Amethyst: Way go to Steven, you show her good.

Pearl: i guess i got to say that you are a man now.

Steven: Really? Cool.

Connie: Mom i can't believe you did this.

Priyanka: it's not like i enjoy it, i was just making the dare...yes.

''Of course you did, but changing the subject i guess it's time for you to heal Centipeetle''

Steven: but i dint heal her by complete the last time i try.

''You are stronger now, besides she is in a better place now, much more happy''

Garnet: you can do this Steven.

Pearl: Yes you can.

Amethyst: Yeah dude.

Steven: Fine! *smile* i can do this, but am not tired yet.

''Let me help you with that *whacks him in the head*''

Steven: i guess it's night time *fall in the floor*

Pearl: HEY!

''What? It worked and it's fast too as well''

In the Dream world Steven is floating away around the dreams of everyone, Steven is thinking on how to find Centipeetle so he start thinking only about that, then a green cloud dream thingy appear and he enters on it.

Steven: where i am?

He is around a war ground with the sounds of fight and the los memories of the gems around there; Centipeetle is on her half corrupt form hiding.

Steven: Centipeetle.

Centipeetle: Steven.

Steven:*Gasp* you can talk.

Centipeetle: what are you doing here go away its dangerous.

Steven: (i guess in the dream world she can talk) i came here to heal you Centipeetle.

Centipeetle: i can't be heal i am broken.

Steven: of course you can, we are friends and i will not give up, let go of this war dream it's just a bad dream of your memories, it's over.

Steven gets next to Centipeetle ignoring the sounds of war and then his hands start glowing as he touch her gem, a big white glow can be seen.

Steven: *open his eyes* wow!

Centipeetle was fully healed now, she wears a combination of green and black and some of her skin is a dark brown and the rest green, she has one eye and white big hair.

Centipeetle: Oh! I Am heal, this is amazing Steven! thank you.

Steven: Anytime Centipeetle *happy*

Emerald: Please call me Emerald.

Steve: Awesome!

Steven start to wake up so everything starts to fade away and once he open his eyes he is back to the room where everyone else was.

.

.

.

Steven: Ahnng man my head.

Pearl: Steven are you ok?

Steven: GUYS! You won't believe it, i heal centipeetle.

Amethyst: really? Nice work dude.

Connie: yay Steven.

Garnet: good job Steven.

Steven: where is my dad?

''I take him out a here he was taking up my space, now i know everyone is happy for Steven that heal a corrupted gem but let's keep going ok? *Snap fingers and make Sadie appear* Now it's time for some boobs.

Sadie: Aghh! What the! Where i am?

Steven: oh boy!

''Hi Sadie, nice to meet you. Now you are asking yourself what is going on, well I summon you here because I got a dare asking you to make a soft, loving boobjob for Steven.

Sadie: wait what?! Are you mad? I not doing that to a child you sick pervert.

''No worries you are not the first, besides if you don't agreed with me i use my author powers and make you do it''

Sadie: i would love to see you try

''I just did, can't you see you are without your shirt?''

Sadie: *looks to herself* AHHH! MY SHIRT.

''Nice tits Sadie i dint think you had a good pair like that under that purple shirt, now go put your tits between Steven dick''

Sadie with no control of her body start walking towards Steven, struggling to not do it but it's useless, she take Steven pants out again and gasp at the size of seven inches he have.

Sadie: Holy shit!

Steven: Sorry Sadie.

Sadie: why is no one doing anything?

Garnet: i like what i see.

Pearl: we try.

Connie: i hate this so much.

Amethyst: just make him blow his load and it's over.

Sadie: UGH! Fine i do it!

Sadie start putting her boobs around his dick and start rubbing, her soft skin makes him feel really good, Steven learns what a boobjob is and he likes the soft feeling. Sadie goes even faster just to end this quickly and it works! Because Steven blow his load covering her face and her boobs.

Steven: AHNNNNN!

Sadie: woah! (It taste like strawberry)

''Nice job Sadie, you can go now if you want, but we call you again if you got more dares''

Sadie: Screw you! *runs away*

Steven: i think i am getting addicted to this feeling.

Priyanka: I know how you feel.

Connie: MOM! PLEASE!

 **''This is very fun! Now we got our first asks from ShadowMark3**

 **Truth - Steven, who's your favorite character to play in Smash?**

 **Steven: i love playing with Mario then make him jump get the power ups and stuff.**

 **Connie, do you have any romantic feelings for Pearl?**

Connie: what? No! She is just my teacher on sword fighting and a good friend.

Pearl: that's right, why would you even ask that?

Sapphire, how did it feel when Steven nutted in your mouth?

Garnet: She said that, it tastes it like strawberry.

Steven: *blush* oh really?

Connie: oh!

''Very nice questions, now my favorite part the DARES'''

 **Dares - Steven, give Garnet a rim job until she comes**

 **Steven, handcuff Amethyst and make her give you a face fuck.**

 **Stevonnie hit Kevin with the Knee of Justice and then Falcon Punch him.**

 **Amethyst, give Jasper (uncorrupted) a spanking.**

Steven: wait what is a rim job?

''The act of orally stimulating the external anal sphincter to cause sexual arousal''

Connie: that sounds disgusting

Priyanka: Yeah!

''No worries, gems don't eat or have assholes but they can shape shift to look like it, so it's not disgusting''

Garnet blushes that looks like very embarrassing.

Steven: Well that sounds less weird, but is that ok with you Garnet?

Garnet: if it is with you Steven i think i can do this.

Steven: great! I don't want to be forced because i don't want you to do something you don't want to.

Amethyst: Boring.

Pearl: AMETHTSY!

Connie: Nooo!

Priyanka: well i guess its happening.

.

.

.

Garnet takes off her only the piece of clothing necessary and hold her big booty with her hands letting him see what he needs to see, then with caution he start getting next to it, it was like putting his head between two mountains, he start to slowly stick his tongue on her ass and then start to lick around it making Garnet feel a new whole feeling. she then starts to moan because is hard to stay in silence, After a time working on it she lose strength on her knees and end up having her orgasm.

Garnet: Uhmmmm!

Pearl: wow!

Amethyst: looks like she was on her limit

Steven: It tastes like Cherry.

Connie: Ehh?

Priyanka: maybe they are overgrowing fruits.

''Let's not think about it, now its Amethyst turn''

Amethyst: hey! I don't like to be submissive.

''TOO BAD! Go give her a face fuck Steven, just get there and put your dick on her mouth''

Steven: o-ok I go in Amethyst.

Pearl: oh great now i need to see this again.

Priyanka: hmm i wish i had my cellphone.

Connie: why no one dared me to do that *whisper*

''Did you Said Anything?

Connie: Nothing.

Steven gets on the bed even still a bit nervous to do things like that he don't even ask, he stick his penis on Amethyst mouth, he start moving his hips pumping his manhood deep down her mouth, he could feel again that soft and moist feeling that makes him feel so aroused, Amethyst struggles a little but she soon gets the hang of it.

Steven: this...this is really good AHHNNN.d

He cums on Amethyst mouth the best he came and she starts swallowing all of it like a smoothie, after that he removes his dick from her mouth and the handcuffs disappear.

Amethyst: wow that was delicious, tastes just like strawberry *lick her lips* can i have more?

Steven: Uhnnn...I'm tired sorry.

Pearl: AMETHTYTS!

Connie: oh god just stops.

''No worries Connie, now it's your turn to shine, you guys need to fuse and find Kevin, then give him the kneel of justice and falcon punch''

Pearl: what are those moves?

Steven: it's from a hero character. But we don't hate Kevin anymore.

Connie: i still don't like him very much but it's all good.

''Whatever Just Do it''

Connie: ok fine let's do this Steven.

Stevonnie appears after the fusion and soon is teleported to where Kevin was. He was with his car parked next to the street.

Kevin: Man i love my car.

Steovnnie: FALCON PUNCH.

Kevin: What the hell?

Kevin can't even know what happened before he receives Stevonnie fist to his face and makes him fly away unconscious.

C: ohh dammit he fainted.

S: Do you think we hit him to hard?

C: he is not dead but like that we can't keep up, we should return.

Stevonnie: Oh well!

Stevonnie comes back to where it was before.

''Good job knocking him out cold, we dint even see the kneel of justice''

Pearl: it was a good punch though.

Stevonnie: the falcon punch is supposed to be powerful so i did it; he was the one who fainted.

Stevonnie unfuses.

Connie: not fair! but i like it anyway.

''Whatever, now it's time for Jasper''

Jasper appears totally normal.

Steven: wow how is she normal?

''The power of the dare says no corruption hehehe''

Jasper: what? where im am?

''Welcome Jasper this is my world where people called you to have a dare''

Jasper: what are you talking stupid earthling, im not obeying anyone, i destroy you clods.

''They are always hard to cooperate''

In a couple of questions Jasper loses control over his entire body and start getting in four on the ground lifting her butt up.

Jasper: WH-What is happening?

''I'm controlling you so you won't disobey the dare, now Amethyst Slap that ass''

Amethyst: With pleasure.

She starts slapping Jasper butt and we hear it complaining about it.

Jasper: HEY STOP IT! YOU RUNT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY.

Amethyst: i can't hear you *slap harder*

Jasper: AGHHH!

Garnet: hehe.

Steven: Is that fun? Looks really painful.

Pearl: she desserves It.

''Ok enough slaps *Snap fingers and make Jasper go away''

Amethyst: where did Jasper go?

''Somewhere, no worries once we need it again a call her hahaha, now let's move on i want to finish this soon, from **S3rp3nte I dare Ruby and Sapphire to give a very rogue and passionate Double Penetration to Peridot**.

Peridot appears again in the room.

Peridot: Oh fuck again?

Garnet unfuses and soon enough Sapphire and ruby are with strap ons.

Ruby: get your ass ready.

Sapphire: it will end soon.

Peridot: NOOO!

Ruby and sapphire put peridot on the floor and they star slamming her holes hard.

Peridot: AGHNNNNGGHH MY ASS

Steven: damm she looks in pain.

Amethyst: nah she loves it.

Priyanka: double fuck...not bad.

Connie: stop talking mom.

''That is all for today friends i see you next time, and if your dare is not here well then i was tired or lazy or dint remember to see it, bye bye.

Peridot: I CUMMING.


	5. Chapter 5 Chocolate and Strawberry

''Ahhhn what a wonderful day for one more chapter right friends?''

Steven: Hey i think peridot faint, she is not moving.

Pearl: i think she got it rough.

Ruby: she is still weak.

Sapphire: i like rough.

Amethyst: hehehe you sure show it that.

''Now i am excited to start the dares of today so how about we start?'' **From Purple dump:**

 **I dare Ruby and Sapphire at have sex with everyone watching.**

 **I dare Pearl and Amethyst to make out.**

 **I dare Steven to do oral on Ruby.**

Pearl: do we need to watch?

Amethyst: c'mon we need to see.

Ruby: good to be unfuse is to make things like that with you.

Sapphire: oh my! I thought the same *puts strap on* i get first.

Ruby: ohhh baby!

Priyanka: ohhhh two little woman's going wild.

Connie: mom stop acting like a pervert.

Steven: *blush* hmmm.

Sapphire start to penetrate Ruby in doggy style slowly to enjoy the moment as Ruby moans in pleasure being fuck by who she loves, after some time Ruby cums and soon is her time to put the strap on.

Ruby: relax i don't bite but if you want to hehe.

Sapphire start to get on top of ruby and start to fuck her pussy meanwhile she kisses ruby

Amethyst: wow look at her go.

Pearl: why Steven need to see all this stuff? Oh my!

Connie: *blush* ohh!

Priyanka: (awesome)

''Meanwhile the fuck let's get going with the next dare, Pearl and Amethyst, it's time to make out''

Pearl: what? I not going to kiss Amethyst i not interested on her that way, besides she is annoying.

Amethyst: what you think you too good to kiss me? I SHOW YOU.

Amethyst Jumps at Pearl face and start aggressively make out with pearl mouth kissing her and putting her tongue meanwhile pearl struggles in the ground.

Connie: wow!

priyanka: i remember when i kissed like that.

Connie: Double eww! I dint want to hear that

Amethyst finishes her make out session letting Pearl breath.

Pearl: god dammit Amethtyst, what was that for?

Amethyst: showing you in the best.

Steven: incredible moves.

After that the little gems finished they sex session.

Ruby: ahnnn that was so good.

Sapphire: indeed.

''Before you two fuse again,lets let Steven finish the next dare with you ruby, c'mon Steven time to lick some red pussy''

Steven: do i really need to? I guess Ruby is more fine with Sapphire.

''Stop talking and get to work on that gem Steven, she doesn't care right?''

Ruby: i-i guess not (this is embarrassing, usually is Sapphire who holds the situation)

Connie: ohh great now i got to see this again? How many dares are making Steven do those things?

Ruby with a blush open her legs showing her wet pussy to Steven who blushes but a little after that he start to lose his shyness and begins to lick her, she moans by his tongue, it makes her feel really good like the healing factor makes all pain go away it makes the feeling good.

Ruby: Ahng *cums*

Steven: oh!

''There we go, not so hard was it?''

Connie: say that to yourself.

Once Garnet is Garnet again they proceed the dares.

''The day had just started''

 **S3rp3nte: - I dare Greg to have a good, loving, and passionate sex with Connie.**

 **This as response of Priyanka x Steven, and because until now Connie had never get her own shiny moment.**

 **\- I dare Garnet to have an very long hate sex orgy with the Ruby Squad (and they had all futa).**

 **\- I dare Pearl to deep throat blowjob Doug Maheswaran, until he would be exhausted.**

 **\- I dare Lars to fuck Barbara Miller, in front of Sadie herself.**

''Uhhh look at those dares, this is going to be sweet''

Priyanka: wait you can't be possibly imagine letting an adult man fuck my little girl right?

Connie: that would be pedophilia

'' Oh totally i am not going to let that happen, even thought when it was with Steven no one cares''

Connie: i cared we all did.

''Sure you did, well i not a monster so i going to make this more comfortable for you Connie *snap fingers*''

A ray is shot at Connie, she screams at first but after a bit we see signs of growing at her chest, her butt and so goes on, her body is growing as her clothes get tight and small and after it's over she is surprised.

Connie: O my god! What did you do?

''I made you an adult, now it's not going to be so horrible right? We don't want to see a little girl sad do we? Hehehe now let's Bring Greg''

Greg appears back again with his journal.

Greg: oh! C'mon i can't even read anymore?

''You will read once you finish the dare Greg''

Greg: ughh fine what you got for me?

''You need to have sex with this adult version of Connie''

Greg: ok wait what? But she is a kid.

''Not anymore look at her body she is an adult now''

Steven: WAIT! Can't we do something else?

Connie: can't someone see this is crazy?

Priyanka: im sorry Honey i want to help but he won't let us.

Garnet: it's no use, relax and it will be over soon.

Connie: what? NO! I am not going to relax.

Pearl: fair enough.

''*sigh* ok no need to relax then but anyway, its happening''

Greg and Connie body start to move alone, Connie start taking out her small clothes letting it clear how sexy her body was now, even by one second Greg thought that, it would be nice to have sex with a woman with a body like that, When Connie start to bend over and Greg approaches his manhood to her she says.

Connie: wait! I don't want my first time to be with Steven dad, how about we make a deal?

''Hmmm i deal? Ok then instead of pussy he gets ass''

Connie: wait what?

They start moving again as Greg erect dick penetrates Connie virgin ass making her scream at first because of the pain, Steven cover his eyes not wanting to see his father humping Connie ass.

Greg: IM SORRY AHNNNNG.

Connie: NAHNNNNG.

Greg spread his load on Connie ass, even knowing it was wrong he was enjoying the sexy adult Connie.

Connie: *holds her butt* ughh my ass.

''Hey light up, you still have your precious virginity right?''

Connie: *roll her eyes* how would i ever thank you?

Greg: in sorry Steven.

Steven: it was not your fault dad.

Greg: (good because i did like it) thanks.

Priyanka: the pain will go away sweetie believe me.

Connie: i not even going to ask just going to get new clothes.

''Now that we give Connie shiny moment, it's time for Garnet to get to meet again her old friends''

The ruby Squad appears in the room.

Steven: wow!

Connie: who are they?

Pearl: the ruby Squad that came to earth looking for jasper.

Amethyst: but we trick them and blow them into space.

Doc: wow where are we?

Leggy: i have no idea what is going on right now.

Navy: what a nice place here is so full of people.

Army: I hate this place, is so full i can't think straight.

Eyeball: quite now soldier, we got out enemies, LOOK!

''Wait! i summon you guys here to participate on a dare, and if you obey me just this moment you all will have the chance to have vengeance with one of the gems that blow you guys into space, Like Garnet''

Doc: hmmm, what do you guys think?

Leggy: i don't know, maybe?

Army: NEED REVENGE.

Navy: it's not very good to be blow into space.

Eyeball: yeah need to make them pay *smash her fist*

Doc: so its decide, we will take revenge on that fusion.

Garnet: Hmmm.

''Great now let me give you the tools for that''

Each ruby then suddenly got a seven inch dick growing out of their clothes.

Doc: whoa!

Leggy: holy starts what is this? *rub it* hmmm

Navy: looks nice! I like it.

Eyeball: what is that between my legs?

Army: IS that a weapon?

''Maybe, those are dicks, use them to punish Garnet it will also give you guys Pleasure when you do it, just stick it on places like her mouth or pussy or even ass, just rub it anywhere''

Amethyts: oh geez we gotta se this.

Priyanka: an alien Orgy ? sounds...nice.

''how about we get start it Garnet?''

Garnet: Sure lets start with me getting all fucked hmm *said neutral*

Garnet takes all her clothes in one second letting her gorgeus body at sight,the rubys new dicks get excited by that very quick,Army being the more active of the rubys she runs fast and jump at Garnet sticking her dick on her mouth and start humping it holding on her hair so it wont fall.

Army: HAHA i got you now you will su...hmmm this feels really good.

Eyeball: this soldier is going to acomplish this mission Ahhhhhg.

Eyeball runs and jumps right on Garnet boobs upside down,it start then rubbing his dick between her nice big tits.

Eyeball: Hmmm they are soft,not bad i quite enjoy it.

Navy: Not fair i want to feel joy too lets go Leggy.

Leggy: huh? o-ok i guess thats my name now.

Navy goes first she gets behind Garnet and climbs on her ass looking for a place to stick her dick so she decides where it wants and it sticks on her ass.

Navy: hmmm what a wonderful feeling,so moist and tight.

Doc: hey lets Double team that last hole she got.

Leggy: is that a good plan?

Doc: Sure follow me.

Leggy and Doc double team fuck Garnet pussy after jumping on it, after that we can see Garnet being totally fuck by a bunch of rubies.

Priyanka: wow look at her go, she dint even lose her balance.

Connie: can you turn me back now?

''hell no, i like the adult version of you,is more nice and besides what if people ask for more sex dares for you?''

Connie: WHAT? Steven say something.

Steven cant pay attention,pretty much everyone is looking at Garnet getting all fucked until they cant hold anymore.

Pearl: how long is this going to take?

''well based that this is the first time they have a dick and they lost themselves in pleasure and are humping like there is not tomorrow i would say they will soon cum.

Doc: AWHHHHH.

Navy:OHHHHHHN.

Army:GYAHNNN.

Leggy: UHHHHHH.

Eyeball: AGHNNNNN.

All rubies blast their loads of cum, soon we get to see Garnet get blasted in her mouth,Tits,ass and pussy.

''Damm what a blast,are you ok Garnet?''

Garnet: they were very nice for a first time.

Priyanka: i guess she like it.

''of course she did,sex is awesome hahaha''

Steven: the rubies fainted.

''not everyone has as much stamina as you Steven and they are not use to it yet just put it together with Peridot''

.

.

.

.

.

''We are back after cleaning the mess the rubies did,and we got also Garnet back after she took a nice and long Shower to get fully clean from Rubies spunk.

Garnet: Hey.

Amethtys: Like a boss.

''Talking about Spunk,now we got your time now Pearl,you need to give Doug Maheswaran a blowjob until he is tired''

Pearl: WHAT? i not putting my mouth on a unknow human reproductive organ.

Priyanka: HEY! that is my husband you cant do that.

''would you prefer that i told him you fuck a fourteen year boy and enjoy it?''

priyanka: on second thoughts never mind.

Connie: oh my god! *slam her hand in her forehead*

''i dont have all day Pearl just fucking do it''

Pearl: FINE! ugh i cant believe this.

Pearl gets out of that place and is summoned to Connie house, she sees the house and soon opens the door, Doug can be seeing in the living room watching television and drinking Coffe, when he turn his head around and sees Pearl he spits his coffe.

Doug: wow! ahnn can i help you?

Pearl: Look i am kinda in a mission? so i need you to put your pants down.

Doug: wait what? why?

Pearl: look i dont want to explain just do it ok?

Doug: but im a married man.

Pearl: *take off her spear* JUST FUCKING DO IT ALREADY.

Doug: AHHH! ok calm down.

Doug put his pants down showing his dick, it was still flacid because he was more afraid then aroused,Pearl makes a disgusted face because of what she had to do. she soon get on her knees and start putting it on her mouth.

Doug: OH! this aint so bad.

Pearl: (i cant say the same)

Pearl start sucking it at normal speed making his dick get fully erect so after that happen she starts going fast to end it quickly,because of gems dont need to breath and she gas no gag reflex she could do it very fast at non stop.

Doug: Holy shit! aghhhn this is the best blowjob ever, ahhhn is too much i gonna CUMMMM AHHHN.

Pearl is surprised by the splash sound and the taste of Doug cum going down her throat making her swallow by accident.

Pearl: *cough* oh god why do humans do this, so are you tired? i cant go if you are not tired.

Doug: really? hmmm no im not tired let me just grab something in the bathroom.

.

.

.

30 minutes later

.

.

.

Pearl: Im back.

''what took you so long?''

pearl: i had to make that guy cum more times then you think with only my mouth.

Priyanka: really? weird he usually last two times.

Connie: i not hearing this *put her hands on her ears*

pearl: he told me he was going to the bathroom really quick and then he came back with more stamina.

Priyanka: oh! i guess he took a pill of Viagra.

''the blue pill that helps man erection to last longer,but besides that you look terrible''

pearl: after i finish the mission i vomit afterward ok? i hate that taste.

in Connie house Doug was with a bag of ice in his crotch.

Doug: what a good day,i wonder where Connie and priyanka are.

.

.

Back to the moment of our dares.

''well now back to a dare that i will love it''

in a second Lars,Sadie and Barbara appear in the room.

Lars: Holy shit where am i?

Sadie: oh no.

Barbara: weird this is not my home.

''greetings my dear friends,i brought you all here to realize a dare involving you three for pure entertaiment''

Lars: What? who you think you are? you cant tell us what to do i calling the police.

Sadie: Lars wait!

Barbara: hmm this place sure has a lot of people.

''i cant? oh well aint that just cute?''

Lars fist start moving by itself and he punches himself to the face.

Lars: Ahg! my face.

Sadie: you need to obey Lars he is no joke.

Lars: the hell! what you want?

''i need you to have sex with Sadie mom over there''

Barbara: who me?

Lars: WHAT? i not having any of that with an old lady.

Barbara: how rude i have you know i still pretty desired.

''yeah everytime i pass trough this shit my patience grows Thinner,i show you how you oeby''

Lars body start moving by itself as he walks to Barbara and start pulling her pants down and her other clothes and she does the same to Lars as they get naked.

Lars: what the fuck?

Sadie: oh no!

Barbara: i cant control my body.

Priyanka: oh boy! (this is going to get interesting)

Barbara put her hands on the wall bend over a little and lift her butt,even thought Lars dint want that,he had to admit that Sadie mom ass looked quite good,but thinking about her pale cheeks made his dick erect and with one move it STICKS in her pussy and start humping.

Lars: NOOO! my virginity!

Barbara: oh! oh my! hmmm its been a while i dont feel this i forgot how good it is ahhhn yes right there.

''see? just obey and you will have fun,congratulations on turning a man Lars''

Lars: I cumming *moans*

Barbara: ohhh yeah (good that i cant have anymore kids)

Lars spread his load all inside Barbara Pussy,after that they can move again, Lars is sitting in the ground holding his legs together.

Barbara: im sorry for fucking your boyfriend Sadie.

Sadie: he is not my boyfriend *says sad* just take me out a here.

In a second the three of them dissapear.

''well that is going to be awkward later,but life is awkward so its fine''

Connie: i dont think it is.

''meh lets move on with the truths''

 **ShadowMark3** : **Truth - Priyanka, are you really intrigued by the rumps that you've seen and experienced so far? Or is it just your sex drive talking?**

Priyanka: do you know how stressful is to be a doctor and a mother? i dont find time to have fun and after what i see and done so far i think its my sex drive making me horny.

Connie: Gross.

 **Connie, how jealous are you that your own mother got the Steven laced strawberry before you did?**

Priyanka: dont you mean cherry?

Connie: Ughh! i-i sure am not happy, it was not suppose to happen like that, *whisper* i was suppose to be the one to have it first.

Steven: did you say anything connie?

Connie: Nothing.

 **Peridot, do YOU have any romantic feelings toward Steven?**

Peridot wakes up to awnser.

Peridot: Ughh! well at first he was my enemy and then a frenemy and then a friend i dont know exactly? but i like him very deary.

Steven: ahhn thanks Peridot.

Connie: Hunf.

''great conversation guys now lets keep on track on the dares''

 **Dares- Steven, Connie, 69 each other. (I recommend that Connie tastes like chocolate.)**

 **Pearl, deepthroat Steven in his sleep. [Like you do when you're "simply watching him."]**

Pearl: i dont do that geez.

Steven: what is that sixteen nine?

''is a sex position in which two people align themselves so that each person's mouth is near the other's genitals, simultaneously performing oral sex''

Connie: *blush* oh!

priyanka: its your chance now go get it.

Connie: shut up mom *whisper*

Steven: s-so Co-connie do you want to do that ?

Connie: Yeah s-sure.

''stop wasting time,i know both of you want that''

Pearl: humans do so many weird things.

Connie: (cmon Connie you need to lead the way)

Connie push Steven on the ground laying down there, Connie starts removing all her clothes in front of him making him blush by the sudden suprise,she start taking his clothes too starting with his shorts seeing his seven inch dick.

Steven: Co-Connie?

Connie: Shhh Its ok Steven leave it to me.

Connie lay down getting on her position on top of Steven and shove her pussy on his mouth, then she start to slowly put her mouth on his manhood. Steven cant think on anything to say so he start licking her pussy slowly at first and both of them start to moan. but Steven notices something diferent on Connie pussy.

Steven: woah! it taste like Chocolate.

Connie: *stop sucking* wait what?

''oh yeah part of the dare is that your pussy would taste like chocolate,pretty cool right?''

Priyanka: wow! indeed.

Steven: I love chocolate.

Connie: Steven wait!

Steven start licking Connie pussy more fast and not letting a single place withouth his hungry tongue now that it taste like chocolate, Connie moan loud by that oral pleasure, she notcies that Steven dick is growing more and now is ten inches, she then decides to suck even more to get him to shoot his strawberry load on her mouth. after five minutes both of them cum and each one of them suck every drop of each other orgasm.

Connie: (hmm Strawberry)

Steven: (chocolate)

Amethyst: that looks yummy.

Garnet: yeah.

''Damm you guys sure enjoyed''

Connie put her clothes back.

Connie: I feel my legs tired i better sit down.

Steven: (thanks for the lunch) hehe *blush*

''Ok now we have the last Dare so lets finish it soon''

Steven start feel sleepy and sleeps with his dick still hard.

''now Peal you know what you have to do''

Pearl: Im Sorry Steven but i will have to do this.

Connie: Hmmm (well at least i was first then you)

Pearl begins to deep throat Steven hard cock, it was diferent with Steven, the smell was good and his manhood taste it really good it was even familiar. Pearl start enjoying that long session of blowjob she was given Steven and after five mniutes of sucking he moans and spreads his blow of spunk in her mouth making her taste the boy strawberry sperm.

Pearl: (hmmmmm so good)

''you can stop now Pearl he came already''

Pearl: oh! ok (i want more) sure.

''Now to end this we got our last asks for today''

 **onepieceranger123: 1. Connie, truth. Do you like Steven, love him even?**

Connie: well i just did a sixteen nine with him and dint even think on saying now so...yes i do love him.

Priyanka: Awwwn.

Connie: not now mom.

 **2\. Steven, truth. How strong do you think you are?**

Steven: *wake up* ahnn? oh! yes let me think hmmmmm i think im pretty strong, i fight Bismuth even being only half gem and i think it was luck that i dint get shatered, hehe boy that was scary.

 **3\. Pearl, truth. Did you belong to White Diamond before meeting Rose Quartz?**

Pearl: I...dont remember very well to who i use to serve,its all fuzzy in my head.

Amethyts: maybe you are getting to old hahaha.

Pearl: SHUT UP!

''and here we finish another nice and great chapter of Truth or dare for our dear friends i hope you are enjoying it,dont be shy and come here''


	6. Chapter 6 Steven has it rough

''Hello my friends its us again and i clean up the place for us to have only the main ones here, well until we call them again,this place was full so i cant put people here all the time to stay''

Steven: why did we wait twenty four hours?

''because i want you at your full energy for today Steven''

Pearl: something tells me this is not good.

Connie: indeed.

''oh really? hehe well lets see right? i got an dare here that a Guest had send but i dint put it last chapter so lets make it now right?''

 **Guest-**

 **Steven is far too innocent. I dare him to go on an acid trip until he figures out the meaning of life.**

Connie: Wait you want Steven to use drugs?

''well just this time its not all the time''

Priyanka: poor kid,he is going to freak.

Steven: is it so bad?

''it makes you have allucinations and it might feel bad after the effect is out so...yeah a little?''

Steven: oh boy! ok give it to me i will resist.

Steven receive the drug and swallows it.

''now we wait''

Amethyts: how are you feeling Steven?

Steven: pretty nor...wowwww.

Steven vision starts to get weird and he begins to see a lot of colors around everywere,soon everything turns into beach city as he walks looking at the triple rainbow in the sky and giggles, soon a giant adult naked Connie arrives, He looks at her giant pussy that starts raining chocolate out of it and he is all covered, then he look at his left and see four Garnets Twerking at each other and on his right he sees Amethyst using a costume of Sonic and spin dashes away, Pearl appears wearing only a towel around her body and put a pink bra on his head.

Pearl: cmon Steven we need to go to that Pussy.

That pearl grabs Steven and puts him on a spaceship,when they start flying away they enter inside the giant Connie pussy as she moans and chocolate leaks.

*Back to reality*

Connie: is he ok?

''ahnnn''

Steven is running around in circles screaming chocolate and laughing like a maniac.

''he is gonna be fine in a while''

.

.

.

*One day later*

Steven: oh man! what happened?

''oh good you are back,did you figured out the meaning of life?''

Steven: ahnnn i guess? maybe? i have no ideia.

''well no need to think about it anyway,the meaning of life is to enjoy it! now lets go''

 **Onepieceranger123-Jenny and Kiki, I dare you to pleasure Steven all the way with those hot, sexy, and bouncy bodies of yours, slowly.**

''uhhhhh Jenny and kiki,man those girls are hot i love them''

Connie: OH CMON!

Priyanka: that kid sure gets it.

Steven: ohhh boy! this is going to be a long day.

in a second Jenny and kiki are in the room,they look like they were talking and then got scared.

kiki: what? where did we come here?

Jenny: wow man this is so weird.

''hey girls! glad you two are here,i summon you here becaused i need you two to do a dare that requires you two''

kiki: is this guy serious?

Garnet: Yes.

Jenny: i dont take orders from weirdos sorry,i need to go somewere else.

''Sure you do,you gotta come to the secret room because the dare is private''

Connie: what?

Jenny,kiki and Steven dissapear from that room and soon are in another room where the others are not there.

Kiki: please stop doing this ugh my head is spinning.

Jenny: what you want us to do anyway?

''to pleasure Steven all the way with those hot, sexy, and bouncy bodies of yours, slowly''

Kiki: you want us to do that with a kid?

Steven: hey! i am a teenager.

Jenny: Really? you dont look like it.

kiki: anyway,we are not doing what you want so forget about it!

''oh is that so? well i should give up and then BAMM''

A ray is shoot at Kiki and jenny and after that they start feeling something wrong at their bodys and they start to shake.

Kiki: ugh! w-what did you did to me?

Jenny: i-i feel so ahgnn wet

''oh what i did? i just shot at you girls a ray that makes the female gender to be REALLY horny and if you girls dont use that energy on something you will go tally crazy hahaha genius right?''

Kiki and jenny fall on their knees with their hands in their manhoods getting wet seeing that scene Steven starts to get excited by the moanings and the face they are doing.

Kiki: i-i cant take it anymore ok ok you win.

Jenny: w-we will do what you asked.

''good girls,you can start by taking your clothes off ofr Steven over there then you do whatever you want to take that heat out of your system''

Steven: (this should be fun...right?)

Kiki blushes as she start to slowly take off her shirt showing her white bra and when she takes it out too it shows her nice tits that look to be bigger then Jenny, Jenny start taking her pants first showing her black panties showing how wet it is and her nice round ass that look like caramel,soon enough Steven can see two sexy girls totally naked in front of him.

''Hmmm those sisters sure are hot right Steven? welp i gonna be there watching in silence see ya''

Steven: wait! dont go, ah man.

Kiki and Jenny: Stevennn.

Steven: ahn yes?

Kiki and Jenny are so horny they cant even think straight anymore, each one of them hold one of his arms and lift him in the air. they start hugging him rubbing their boobs on his chest and then they start kissing his cheeks for starters. Kiki hold Steven alone behind him holding his arms and rubbing her tits on his back and sucking the skin of his neck meanwhile jenny start taking out Steven pants and underwear revealing his erect big dick, she start with a handjob at first to feel that ten inch stick twitching on her hands, she then start sucking the skin of his penis at that moment Steven feels the pleasure of that double hickey but he resists and does not cum. after the sisters are done with sucking his skin Kiki puts Steven on the ground.

Kiki: look at that thing,its big.

jenny: i want that on my mouth *drools* now!

Steven: Ohhh man! oh man!

Kiki and Jenny start to lick Steven hard dick,each one take a side to put their tongues and lick around up and down like a popsicle making the boy going nuts, Jenny is the first to put her mouth on his dick start swallowing meanwhile Kiki keeps licking what she cant swallow, the moist and hot feeling makes Steven feel like he is about to explode but he tries his best to not cum yet,and is not a good feeling to hold instead of let it go.

Steven: ahhhnn so good *moans*

Kiki: not fair you cant leave me out of it.

Jenny: *stop sucking* then lets make a sandwhic of this dick.

kiki: great ideia!

Steven: w-what?

Kiki and Jenny start to put their tits on left and right of Steven manhood making a double boobjob,the soft feeling is amazing and soft beyond Steven could think and even with that they start licking the tip of it too,that was the last drop for him.

Steven: I Cumming! AHHNNNN.

he shots his load up like a foutain covering kiki and Kenny boobs and face meanwhile they open their mouth to swallow the drops.

Kiki: ahhhn delicious.

jenny: taste so good *rubs her boobs* please we need more Steven.

kiki: yeah fuck us please.

Steven: o-oh yeah? well the g-get on positions *blush*

Kiki lay down her back on the ground and soon Jenny get on top of her touching her boobs on her sister boobs,that position allows Steven to see his targets that he must hit,first he choose kiki and start plowing her pussy but beacause his height is small his face slam on jenny pussy so he decides to lick meanwhile fucks kiki. they moan a lot,Kiki feels the big manhood that slams her pussy with strenght and jenny feels Steven wet tongue, then he takes his dick out and shape shift his legs to be just a little bit taller to give jenny her humping session as she moans too, after ten minutes Steven gets ready to cum again, the two sisters are hugging each other with their mouths open meanwhile steven strokes his dick to spread his strawberry milk all over the pizza sisters.

Kiki: so good *moans*

Jenny: delicious ahnnn *moans*

''amazing...they are not virgins? oh well! good job Steven''

Steven: *tired* t-thanks.

Soon after the fun time is over Jenny and kiki are teleported back to where they were and Steven comes back to the room where the others are,Steven was all sweaty and his hair messy.

Connie: Steven are you ok?

Steven: yeah im totally fine *smiles*

priyanka: looks like someone had fun.

Connie: hush mom.

''well lets keep going now with some asks after that dare.

 **2\. Jasper, have you ever met Rose Quartz in person during the war?**

Jasper: *appears* uhhh! this again?

''Would you be kind to awnser the question?''

jasper: fine but im doing this because i want..i never met face to face but i already saw how she looks in battle and her ways,i swear i get you rose.

Steven: this again?

''i still need you Jasper so be there in your prison bubble''

 **3\. Steven, how long do you think you can survive in Arkham Asylum by yourself during a prison** **break?**

Steven: i heard of that in the videogames, first of all i dont think i would go there i mean why would i? and i think that...maybe i would get out? i think im pretty strong.

'' next one people lets keep going''

 **ShadowMark3- Truth - Steven, how would you feel if Dr. Maheswaran were to examine you for medical reasons?**

Steven: normal, why? i mean if i would ever be sick i think i would need help.

Priyanka: we can play doctor later if you want *smile naughty*

Connie: *Trigered* GHHHH.

 **Pearl, out of everyone you've fucked with, who did you enjoy the most?**

Pearl: none, gems never have the need to fuck because we are gems we are not born that way, i never did this kind of thing,now thanks to you look at us.

''So you are a virgin? how cute''

pearl: SHUT UP.

 **Lapis, do YOU have romantic feelings for Steven?**

Lapis: *appears* Ahn! oh what you want?

''Awnser the question up there.

Lapis: oh! well i think he is a really good friend and he is important to me...i think its all?]

''i take it for now,now be there in your bubble i will need you later''

 **Dares - Steven, fuck Ruby senseless in all three of her openings. Meanwhile Sapphire, you rim Steven until he cums at least once. Then do whatever.**

Garnet: im not sure i like to unfuse all the time.

''please Garnet wee need Ruby.

Garnet unfuses showing ruby and sapphire.

Ruby: here its me again here ohh man.

Steven: oh boy this dares again?

''you two are going to be fine,by the way rim job on man sucks! no one wants to see that shit,Sapphire will rim job Ruby.

Sapphire: nice.

Ruby start first taking the boy pants showing his dick and put on her mouth to get it erect,he start moaning and start humping her mouth, and then Sapphire gets behind ruby and start taking out part of her clothes to lick around her ass making her almost gag for the first time, ruby really likes Sapphire tongue work on her ass so four minutes later she end up cumming,but Steven was just warming up. now they change positions, Steven starts fucking her ass and sapphire licks her lover pussy, Ruby moans loudly.

Jasper: w-what are those things they are doing?

Lapis: i dont know, they forced me to do it with Steven dad and i dint like it.

''probally because was forced and you dint like him but that is other day''

Sapphire was fucking ruby ass with a strap on and Steven was fucking her pussy,ruby with her tongue sticking out of her mouth being fucked senseless,Steven spread his spunk all over Ruby.

Ruby: Ahhhhn!

Steven: phew! done.

Ruby: dont ask us to unfuse so soon again.

''hehe ok fine,i go just with the other dares''

 **Stevonnie, pin down Priyanka and fuck her face. Priyanka, you're wearing Cookie Cat styled lingerie which will make Stevonnie even more horny.**

Priyanka: What?

Connie: (now is my chance) Cmon Steven lets do this.

Steven:eh? but im feeling tired.

Connie: i give you my energy.

Steven: ok then Lets do it.

Priyanka appears with a pink lingerie with cookie cat stamped with cat ears and a cat tail acessory too.

Priyanka: i think i cant say no?

Stevonnie: You are MINE kitty

Stevonnie take her pants out showing to have both genders and a hard ten inch cock just waiting to fuck something, Stevonnie jumps at priyanka pushing her on the ground holding her face and then Slamming that hard cock on her mouth fucking it fast and senseless,Connie was experiencing the feeling that having a dick and face fucking someone felt like and is the part that end up climaxing.

Stevonnie: I CUMMING.

Priyanka mouth is totally filled by Stevonnie spunk making her need to swallow so she wont drown,after that Stevonnie takes his dick out and unfuses.

Connie: oh...my god,is that what you feel Steven?

Steven: *huff* yeah *huff* it is.

Connie: amazing.

Priyanka: hmmm i think i going to *BURP*

Amethyst: hahahaha funny.

Connie: eww.

''Nice Burping hahaha, now this one''

 **Steven, if you're somehow still conscious, go eat out Jasper (uncorupted) and make her feel better.**

Pearl: what?

Steven: i dont think this is a good ideia (well atleast i can rest)

jasper: what do they mean eat her out? whatever it is i wont let it.

''dont worry i put her in that bubble stuck at my hands''

Snap fingers and Jasper is totally naked, her boobs are BIG and her ass too

Jasper: what the hell? where did these come from?

''now go teach her something Steven, glad to know you are a female aparantly''

Steven walks at Jasper,at first is afraid but soon lost fear.

Steven: im sorry Jasper but just to let you know, im not Rose ok? im her son.

Jasper: hey wait! what are you doing? stop.

Steven begins to slowly lick Jasper Pussy around spreading with his hands,Jasper tries to stay at silence because of that weird feeling,after four minutes finally climax making Steven face wet.

''hmmmm ok,did you like it Jasper?''

Jasper: S-shut up i make you pay for this.

Amethys: whatever you say.

Jasper dissapears out of the room.

''annoying''

 **S3rp3nte-** **Because i had see how much Greg and Lapis have enjoy their moment, time for another round. But this time it would be "right in the pussy (with tons of makeout, french kisses and tongues). And just like the last time, it must last another hour.**

Lapis: no...NO! you arent serious are you?

''Sorry Lapis is a dare and it cant go away,just try to enjoy the feeling of sex ok?''

Greg appears again on lapis side.

''speaking of the devil,hey Greg time for another run with Lapis here''

Greg: why do i feel like some kind of toy?

''Because you are a toy,now obey me and go fuck that blue pussy and for an hour with some makeouts''

Pearl: man thats cruel.

Priyanka: yeah look at him,he is not even hot.

Steven: dont worry lapis is just going to take...an hour...hang in there.

Greg: well here it goes,i guess you are use to it by now.

Lapis: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Greg start fucking Lapis in the pussy and also kisses her mouth with tongue and all and she cant do nothing besides stand there and take it, of course Greg is enjoying it more then her.

''Be there my dear Gem,because we got more dares and i cant watch you for one hour''

 **I dare Stevonnie to take her revenge with Connie's mom for take her virginity. F*** her until she cannot remain conscious (with futa or a d***, you can decide).**

Connie: she dint take my virginity,she took stevonnie virginity hahahaha.

''But Stevonnie is...skip it,go ahead and denial it''

Steven: oh cmon i cant take more.

Connie: Cmon Steven,i gotta make mom pay CMON.

Steven: Ugh! fine but this is the last one ok? i need to rest.

Priyanka: i am in big trouble aint i?

Stevonnie: you beat your ass you are Bitch.

Stevonnie pushes priyanka in the floor and with anger rips her lingerie off showing her full naked body, Steovnnie slam her twitching angry cock at priyanka in doggystyle.

Priyanka: oh! god is so big ahnnn shit.

Stevonnie: TAKE IT CMON.

Garnet: hmmm..cool.

Pearl: oh my!

Amethyst: hehehe.

Stevonnie keeps fucking Priyanka senseless like an animal for thirty minutes and then when is about to cum takes his dick out and Spreads it seed all over her ass cheeks and her back and Stevonnie unfuses.

Priyanka: ohhhh i cant stand on (what a big fuck ohhhh jesus fuck)

Connie: *Huff* we did it Steven.

Steven: yayyyy *faints* Zzzzzzz hmmm zzzzzz.

''good sleep Steven,you deserve it''

 **\- I dare Amethyst to have a o*** with Onion and his friends.**

Amehtyst: who?

''Yeah...we wont be doing that''

pearl: why not? you are not so nuts?

''first of all,they are little kids much younger then connie or Steven,second they are weird kids i mean cmon why they dont talk? are they mute? write on a paper god dammit, the only one who can talk only speaks his own name over and over, are they trolling people or something? i dont like the ideia of mute sex with little kids i know nothing''

Amethyst: ok then good to know i dodge a bullet there.

- **I dare to Pearl to have sex with the Mystery Gir**

Pearl: WHAT? i-i cant i just not ready for this i.

''pass,for the lack of information i cant do that,i dont know her true name or anything tangible to make this go right,once i know more of her then i think about it''

Pearl: oh...ok.

 **\- I dare to Garnet to have sex with Jamie**

''uhhhhh looks like someone is gonna get lucky''

Garnet: *sign* ok i guess its my time,but can you force me on this one?

''sure (i dont know why,you dint seem to hate the other things)''

Garnet is teleported to their house on Beach city,and Jamie is deliviring the mail as always and rings the door bell who Garnet go anwser.

Jamie: ah what a nice day, oh hello Garnet i dint see much of the mail getting colected.

Garnet: Get inside.

Jamie: ahnn what?

Garnet: now.

Garnet Pulls Jamie in and closes the door, then pushes him in the couch.

Jamie: what is going on?

Garnet: nothing much.

Garnet glows and soon is totally naked,Jamie almost had a hear attack by seeing the big booty girl of his dreams naked in front of him.

Jamie: wait why all this? and what about that talk about not existing something like love at first sight to know someone ?

Garnet: this is not love is just something i have to do,just sit down.

Garnet rips off Jamie clothes with her hands showing his seven inch dick, before he can say anything Garnet then turn around showing her big gem ass and SLAMS on his dick right on her pussy.

Jamie: OHHHH SHIT!

Garnet booty slams are almost breaking the couch and Jamie has a really hard time holding up so he use the time left to grope her butt with his hands meanwhile her up and down movement makes him feel more and more the urge to cum.

Jamie: T-to strong ahhnn.

Garnet: already feeling like cumming? ok then.

Garnet takes his dick out of her pussy,then put his dick between her ass cheeks like she is about to make a buttjob but instead of that her butt starts vibrating.

Jamie: I CUMMING.

Jamie spreads his white load all over of Garnet ass cheeks and the couch finally breaks.

Garnet: Done.

Jamie: oh...does..that mean...we are a couple now?

Garnet: ...no.

Garnet dissapears from the room leaving jamie alone.

Jamie: oh! well atleast i fuck a big booty alien girl, what an agressive way to stop being a virgin *smiles and faints*

.

.

.

.

back to the other gems.

''how was it?

Garnet comes back after taking a shower.

Garnet: it was...meh not bad.

Amethyst: that guy sure got lucky.

Connie: is he ok?

Garnet: *Shrugs* alive he is.

Lapis: can someone please help me?

''Sorry Lapis,not an hour yet but is almost just hang in there,now thanks for all the sweet dares people,love you all''

Greg: I cumming.

Lapis: noooooooooo.

Greg Cum on her and kisses her again.

''by the way,if you find any grammar error dont bother to ask me to fix it,i just tired and i not making that right now''


	7. Chapter 7 Rose eater,Biggest Chapter

warning: **This chapter sure is going to be huge,this time i got new people daring here even justsagan,his story is really crazy but go check his truth or dare steven universe story too.**

''Welcome friends,this is going to be a big chapter with a lot of things to do so get ready''

Steven: man that was hard for me but now i am at full power.

Connie: where is Greg?

Greg: im here.

''wow you what is about that face?''

Greg: Lapis did this to me,she sure was angry,im going to stay here for now.

''oh well do whatever you want,lets start this party''

 **ShadowMark3-** **Truths - Priyanka, are you into Steven? And before you say anything, you will answer in private so you can piss off everyone.**

Greg: wait what?

''oh yeah when you most of the time was not here Steven had some adult time with Priyanka and...others''

Greg: Ohhh brother.

Steven: no worries dad it felt good.

Greg: ohhhhhhhh brother.

Connie: what you mean in private? there is no need at...

priyanka: no worries.

Priyanka soon is teleported to a private room to anwser.

''well here we are you can talk now''

priyanka: like honest? i am more like...into his DICK, that boy made me feel like i was a young adult, not that im old but im just saying, he makes me wet hmm.

''thanks for your honestity dear horney milf doctor''

Priyanka comes back, Connie and pearl looks at her angry,Greg curious and the rest not so much of an reaction.

 **Jasper, did you like getting eaten out?**

Jasper: i have a better question,how about you go die and stay dead?

''sharp mouth like always Jasper,looks like she is very angry''

Garnet: hmmm i think she liked.

Jasper: SHUT UP.

 **Amethyst Did you use to have a romantic interest for Vidalia?**

Amethysty: man you cant just start to like someone that everyone thinks you have something else, Vidalia was one of my first human friends she was wild and very fun to hang out, a really nice friend thats it.

 **Dares - Steven, fuck Garnet's tits. Garnet, drink every last drop.**

Greg: what?

Steven: looks like its my time again *stretches*

Garnet: *Smiles* lets go Steven.

Connie: why people keep daring Steven to do this?

Pearl: i dont know.

Garnet get on her knees and take off anything that covers her Big (wine color) tits, Steven start getting his shorts out then his underwear showing his erect big manhood that shocked his father that Steven had a ten inch dick for his age. Steven hold Garnet tits and putting his member between them,starts to hump them up and down feeling the soft gem chest against his cock.

Steven: hmmmm Garnet.

Garnet: keep going Steven.

Steven keeps having the best tits at his disposal and after a while he shots his cannon at her covering her boobs and a little of her face too.

Steven: Ahnnnnnn the first one is always the best.

Greg: he is so used to it already?

Priyanka: you can say he is ben praticing.

Connie: mom i swear to god.

 **Pearl, Amethyst, Greg, Connie, Steven - I want you... to watch a really bad TV show from Comedy Central.**

Steven: really? which one?

''i dont know...hmm how about this one that comes with the dare? is called Chamberlain Heights i dont know much about it but go on''

amethyst: ok lets see what it got in store for us.

Pearl: i hate this.

A television appears and the choosen ones sit next to it as the cartoon starts,Steven and Connie and cringe right away due to the animation and Amethyst doesnt seem to like it much it either, fifteen seconds later Pearl,Greg and Connie cover Steven ears because of the swears in the language. thirty seconds later Connie slices the television and Pearl fires a energy ball at it in anger.

Greg: what was that? ughh weird.

Amethyst: why would they make that?

Steven: i barely see or heard anything.

Pearl and Connie: Good.

Greg: Swears is something you cant learn.

''oh yeah it will ruin his inocence hehehe''

 **Amethyst, Vidalia, Steven - Threesome. Go at it. You're all wearing cat ears.**

''threesome means sexual act with three persons if you wanna ask''

Greg: wait are we really going to let Steven do that?

Steven: Ahnnn i not sure if they would like to do that.

Amethyst: i dont mind,everyone seems to enjoy this ''sex'' so i want to know how it feels.

Greg: the way she says oh god!

''trust me Steven i know what im doing''

Suddently Vidalia appears in the room confused by appearing there.

Vidalia: where i am? i am high again?

''Welcome Vidalia, i know its weird but i summon you here to make a dare together with Steven and Amethyst''

Vidalia: what? oh hey Amethyst, what is all thiss? a dare?

Amethsy: well we need to have a threesome with Steven.

Vidalia: what? you want me to have sex with a kid?

''Dont worry is not his first time''

Vidalia: look i did i a bunch of crzy things when i was young but this is a little too much.

Steven: maybe she is right.

''yeah she is too old and smells like onion,we need to change this''

a ray comes out and hits Vidalia,she start struggling with her hands in the ground as she was slowly getting younger (Just like when she first appeared in that episode where Greg tells how he met Rose) she get up and look at herself in a mirror that was next to her.

Vidalia: holy shit! im YOUNG.

Greg: (Damm i forgot how Vidalia use to be smoking hot)

''if you do the dare i will grant you your young days,just say yes there is not the option no''

Vidalia: (i do like having my soft smooth sexy body in young adult days hmmmm) i really have no choice right? ahn...oh well i guess i accept but dont tell my family.

''my lips are sealed''

Connie: (Dammit more girls having Steven) Hmm

Steven: oh! ok (i kinda glad actually,she is a nice lady but i dont feel that feeling in my pants when she was old)

Amehtyst: looks like we are going to have fun together Vidalia.

Vidalia: looks like it,now i guess we need to take our clothes out now right?

Vidalia start taking her clothes out showing her perfetc white boobs covered by her long blonde hair and soon showing her round ass too, Amethyst Clothes glow in a split second and she is naked too showing some nice assets of her body too. Steven start getting his erection too, this takes Vidalia sight.

Vidalia: (wow! that boy looks like he hides a big tool there) dont just stand drooling there boy *smiles* you do it too.

Steven: oh! r-right.

Steven takes his clothes out showing his manhood to both of them,that activates a little of Vidalia sex drive and Amethyst curiousity.

Vidalia: hmmm big one big boy,lay down a little and let the rest to us.

Amethyst: got that right.

Greg: (Steven is so lucky) hmm.

Steven lay down on his back meanwhile Vidalia and Amethyst start their move, Vidalia start putting her mouth on Steven cock swallowing it almost in making Steven moan loud for a moment,then she take out of her mouth so she and her friend can share that sloppy big dick. Amethyst start liciking around that dick feeling the taste so she shapeshift her tongue to lick more of his dick at once, Vidalia giggles seeing Steven moan by all that so she licks his dick too wrapped at Amethstys tongue almost making him cum but Steven learns to hold it.

Vidalia: you are goot at this,lets make it more fun.

both of them stop doing what they were doing, Amethyst lay down on her back in the floor and Vidalia gets on top of her and both girls rub their boobs at each other.

Amethsty: fun position right Steven? try get on the midle.

Steven: O-oh!

the boy start putting his ten inch dick between their pussys like a sausage in a sandwhic so he start pushing back and forth giving the two pleasure who start moaning and out of nowhere start kissing each other too.

Greg: wow! what?

Pearl: they are perverts for sure they like.

Priyanka: A little lesbian action is nice.

Connie: oh god why mom?

Steven stop griding his manhood between then and decides to start fucking Amethsty who soons moans by the thrust he gives her by suprise and keeps going.

Amethyst: (ohhh god this is so good ahhn awesome)

Steven take his dick out when he feels he is almost cumming,you can see a little of pre cum.

Vidalia: (now lets change to my way)

With Amethyst lay on her back ,Vidalia go down on her right where her pussy is and Begins to lick it making our purple gem moan,Meanwhile Steven sees that her pussy is available so he hold on her ass cheeks and begin to plow her pussy with his dick, Vidalia almost Screams out loud by having that big meat on her but she soon starts to enjoy and go back to lick Amethyst.

Vidalia: (ohh god! its been so long since i had a huge cock like that fucking my insides)

Steven get ready to cum after three minutes and take out his dick finally blowing his load on the two of them.

Steven: Ahhhhnn.

Vidalia: Ohhhnnnn shit!

Greg: man what a number he did there.

''thank you for your hard work Vidalia now you can go home young''

Vidalia: Cant say i dint like it *wink*

Vidalia vanishes from the room.

Amethyst: man that is really a good feeling,humans know how to have fun.

Pearl: you cant put your clothes back on now Gosh!

''hehehe she will get addicted for sure, now lets keep going''

 **CED- Connie and pearl do there lemon thing that is to say the sex... yes.**

Pearl: wait what? are you kidding me?

Connie: we dont see each other that way.

''hey its not my fault if people ship you two''

Connie: ugh this is so embarassing.

Pearl: of course there is other things more embarassing *sign*

''Cmon people lets go,its just a little lesbian show ''

priyanka: i remember that first action on college.

Connie: OMG lets go i dont want to hear more of her.

Pearl: once again i have no control.

Steven: *stares*

Connie start taking her clothes out and Pearl glows hers to dissapear showing her slender but indeed pretty body meanwhile Connie boobs shaking is what gets attention.

Pearl: (ugh! how did her boobs got like that? why the need of big boobs?) i not sure of this.

Connie: yeah me neither.

''God if you girls are not so into it i am going to make you two FEEL into it''

Both girls body start to move at their own, they start kissinf each other like they really want to (but not so much) then Pearl stop kissing Connie and go right to her boobs groping them with her hands and start sucking her nipples, Connie moans by the sucking.

Steven: ohh!

Greg: hmmm (nice)

Minutes later each one of them are licking each other pussies in 69 position, then they have an orgasm and moan as that happen.

Connie: lets just not talk about it for now.

Pearl: Agreed.

''tsc whatever,lets go to something more interesting''

 **S3rp3nte- I dare Pearl and Amethyst to seduce the Cool Kids and be fucked hard by them, more precisely only Buck Dewey and Sour Cream (as Jenny Pizza had already her round with Steven and his sister).**

Pearl: who?

Steven: the cool kids, is Sour cream,Buck dewey and Jenny.

Amethyst: uhhh i remember now.

Pearl: i dont wanna do that with strangers.

''JUST DO IT PEARL,GOSH YOU ARE BEING ANNOYING''

Pearl: Ughh!

Soon Pearl and Amethsty are teleported to where the cool kids where,it was a parking lot but no one else was there just the two of them,quiet.

Amethsty: there they are,Cmon P we need to finish it.

Pearl: oh my god this is gonna be so awful.

Pearl approaches Buck dewey.

Pearl: Hey...you...wanna have so-some fun? (kill me oh this is so...)

Buck: Sure.

Pearl: what? Amethyst i think they are hipnotized.

Amethyst: so i dint need to twerk on this guy crotch?

Sour cream: i dint say stop.

Sour cream and Buck seeing to be manipulate,maybe to make this more fast and less awkward,Buck then holds pearl wrist.

Pearl: wait what are you?

Buck: Shhhhh dont talk.

Buck puts Pearl against the wall and rips off only the clothed part to show her pussy,then he start taking his pants out and start penetrating her with his man hood.

Pearl: Ahhhhn Amethyst help (i cant move my body)

Amethyst was already being fucked doggystyle by Sour cream and enjoying it using her twerking movements too.

Amethyst: kinda busy here P ohhh yeah.

Sour cream: ohhhhh!

Pearl: GOD DAMMIT YOU...UGHH!

Five minutes Later and both gems ass cheeks are covered by the cool kids load, after that they are teleported back.

Pearl: ughh! i am so dirty.

Amethyst: hmmm that was good,not better then Steven but it was good.

''hey there i controled them to make it easy,i know you suck at seducing Pearl,they wont remember anything''

Pearl: you make me so angry.

''soon you will have someone to put that out''

 **I dare Opal to viciously fuck Jasper, so that Pearl and Amethyst pay the price of doing nothing interesting the last time (make Opal futa)**

Jasper: what? you are not doing anything to me.

Pearl: ok lets do it,i am tired of just saying no and being controled.

Amethyst: uhhh nice yeah lets do that.

Pearl and Amethyst start making a dance and in the end when they combine a white glow shines and soon we got a Giant woman in the room, the fusion named Oppal.

Opal: Time to let loose.

Jasper bubble prison dissapears but its still stuck o his hands and legs.

Jasper: HEY LET ME GO!

Opal (Amethyst): Not so fast Little orange.

Opal use her four arms to hold Jasper arms and Legs with no way to escape even if it could,then a bulge start forminh on her pants and her clothing rips it off showing a huge dick worthy her size.

Opal (Pearl): This is for all the times you tried to destroy us bitch.

Jasper: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oppal Slam her huge meat pole inside of Jasper Pussy, if it wasnt such a powerful Quarzt soldier it would be way more hard for her. Opal uses Jasper like a toy taking it up and down to put over and over the sensation of getting that cock inside and out over and over hearing his screams making her only smile more. Opal moans enjoying to make that Gem her bitch and take out her anger, when she feels something about to burst she let take her meat pole out of Jasper and let it go in the ground,then start stroking her dick with her four arms.

Opal: AHNNNNNNNNGGGNG.

Opal covers Jasper entire body with her big and thick load of sperm like a pie.

Jasper: Blegggshr oh god!.

Opal unfuses back to the two gems and withouth futanari dick.

Pearl: wow! that felt really good actually.

Amethyst: yeah! is like all your stress just disappear .

Jasper: you...you pay for this *faints*

Steven: wow she fainted,must had worn her out.

''first time is always like this''

Priyanka: indeed.

Connie: Dont!

'' YAY MOVING ON''

 **\- I dare Peridot to had sex with Ronaldo Fryman. Also give her back the limb enhancers, so that both can be more or less at the same size.**

Peridot appears

Peridot: i starting to think i should live here,stop calling me.

''Cmon peridot,if you do this dare i give your limb enhancers back''

Peridot: REALLY?

''Sure,all you need to do is have sex with Ronaldo Fryman''

Peridot: ahhnn.

Steven: man ronaldo dont even know what is coming for him.

Peridot: i dont want to do this to a random human...BUT I REALLY WANT MY LIMBS ENHANCERS,but what should i say?

''i dont know,think about something''

Peridot: ugh! perfect.

Meanwhile in beach city,Peridot is teleported to the Frymans store,there Ronaldo was alone looking at his blog.

Ronaldo: man i need something new to put on my blog.

Peridot breaks The door with her foot and enters the place with her limbs already.

Ronaldo: Ahhh what is this?

Peridot: Quiet it human, I the great Peridot need to finish a Dare.

Peridot Shoots a sticky robonoid goop on his body and mouth to let him stuck in the wall.

Ronaldo: Hmpmpppm.

Peridot: now lets finish this mission.

Peridot unzip the zipper on ronaldo shorts letting out his dick.

Peridot: hmm it appears that is flaccid, i gotta work that out.

Peridot glow a little part of her clothing to let her pussy appear,she blushes because she needs to make it erect to she start rubbing her butt on Ronaldo manhood,that makes him very surprise indeed, beeing the girst time someone does that to him get soon gets erect.

Peridot: oh! it seems that it works,now i-i gotta do it.

With all her might Peridot then stard putting Ronaldo dick inside of her pussy,she at first felt weird and diferent from a strap on but she liked to be in control but after three minutes Ronaldo struggles and she soon sees that humans do that when they are about to shoot the weird goo, she then take it out and his blow spreads on her ass cheeks.

Ronaldo: Hmmmmpm.

Peridod: Eww! sticky but i did it now its time to go have fun with my toys *fly away* nyahehehe.

Ronaldo: (i just got raped by a green dorito,should i put that on my blog?...maybe a fanfiction)

.

.

.

.

Back to the place.

''well Peridot did it so lets go on,this one is going to be a hard one so you guys better get yourselves ready''

Garnet: ok.

Pearl: what can he possible do now?

Greg: dont say that.

Steven: i wonder what comes next.

Connie: maybe nothing sexual.

 **I want you to resurrect Rose and force Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Steven and Greg to tell to her all the "nasty" things they have done here (with who and how).**

Pearl: Wait what?

Amethyst: he can do that?

''How about we find out? hehehe''

with a great power and enery a big glow that blinds everyone appears...after a while the glow goes away and we see a hem with a very long, and curly pink hair styled in thick, tube-like ringlets. She also had defined lips with a pale pink color, bright-peach skin, and a taller and heavier build than the other Crystal Gems, due to being a quartz.

Rose: *slowly open her eyes* Ahn?

Pearl: ahhhhn *faints*

Amethyst: Oh shit!

Garnet: Cant be.

Greg: Rose? is it really you?

Steven: M-mom?

Priyanka: Damm who is she?

Connie: that is Steven mom,but she gave up her physical form to give birth to Steven.

Priyanka: No way! Greg was married to that woman? she is big and fricking gorgeus,how did he do it?

Greg: hey i was pretty hot when i was young hunf.

Rose: where i am? i am a little confuse *Looks to the other side* Greg? and my friends?

Greg: h-hey Rose.

Rose: how is this possible?

''i brought you here my friend,because it was a dare and the dares are absolute''

Steven: uhhh.

Rose: hmm?

Steven: hey..mom its me Steven y-your son.

Rose:...Steven? OH! I CANT BELIEVE IT.

Rose runs to Hug her son happy to finally Meet him he also hugs her very happy to see her too.

Amethsty: *Slap Pearl* Wake up dammit.

Pearl: AHH! dammit i am awake.

Greg: Its so good to have you back.

Garnet: yeah me too.

Connie: im happy for you Steven.

''this is very heart warm,but Rose needs to do the part of her Dare guys so you know what that means,time to confess.

Greg: do we really need to? i dont want to say it.

''i just brought back the most important person in all of your lifes,how about a little thank you and do what i want?''

Pearl: he-he is right i am very glad to have Rose back.

Rose: what do you guys mean? tell what?

Greg: wellllll.

Steven: Dont worry, i will tell everything guys.

Steven then Start talking how he and Amethsty kiss,how Pearl showered in front of him,that Sapphire gave him a hand job and a blowjob making him learn the first steps of sexuality meanwhile Ruby watches,how he fuse with her friend and got fucked by his friend ''Connie'' mom ,that his Father had sex for one hour With Lapis lazuli the gem that was stuck in a mirror,the orgy with Amethsty,Pearl,Garnet and Peridot. how he had his first sex experience with his friend mom,how his friend Sadie gave him a boobjob, the rim job on Garnet and the face fuck on Amethsty and when She spank Jasper who also was there,also how Ruby and sapphire gave a double penetration on Peridot with Strap on,Pearl and Amethsy make out session,Ruby and sapphire sex meanwhile everyone watched, himself making oral on ruby.

Steven: *Breath*

how his friend Connie turn into an adult and His father had to have sex with her,how the squad of rubies became futanari and fucked Garnet and how Pearl made a deep blowjob to Connie Dad,that Him and Connie did a sixteen nine sex position and she taste it like chocolate,also Pearl comes in and says she had to deep throat Steven in his sleep,after that Steven continue talking how he had to use drugs for one time and had a crazy hallucination,the intense sex moment with Jenny and kiki one of his friends too andfucking Ruby in all ways with sapphire rim job her. the moment they fuse again to fuck Connie mom and face fuck her in a cookie cat lingerie, how you need to do oral sex on Jasper and was afraid but it go anyway,how Garnet fucked Jamie and break the couch. that he fucked Garnet tits, a threesome with Amethsy and Vidalia,the sexual moment between Connie and Pearl and how Pearl and Amethsy need to seduce two of his friends to fuck them,how Opal fucked Jasper rough with a futa dick and finally how Peridot got her toys back after fucking Ronaldo,one more of his friends.

Rose: all of that really happened ?

Steven: y-yes, are you mad?

Rose: Yes.

Greg: oh!

Rose: i am not very happy that you force them to do it.

Everyone: huh?

''hey most of those Dares they acepted,like Steven he enjoyed and like it,the dares are here to be done and are not the worst thing ever''

Greg: wait arent you mad about all that we said?

Rose: well most of those words i dont know but i know what sex is, dint you say is what you do with how you REALLY love?

Greg: well yeah but! its diferent.

Rose: i remember enjoying very much all that you teach me and i am piss that some of you had been force to experience this new feeling.

Greg: *blush* well maybe casual sex is the word of fun,but maybe make love is what i trying to say.

Amethsyt: well i dint care much about being forced or not because i just said yes and i really like it.

Garnet: I learn a lot of things that i enjoyed it.

Steven: i never felt all of this ever! i love it.

Pearl: well i dint like it...maybe just a little bit (like steven dick and Make Jasper a bitch)

Rose: see? I say that this is a natural thing humans do with how they love AND to have fun because is really good *smiles* no need for shame.

''she seems very open mind and a little ignorant to earth way to think''

Greg: Shhh better let it be like this.

In that moment Rose dissapears from the room and only her gem appears on a bubble.

Steven: hey what happened?

''it takes to much energy to do what i just did so she need to be on wait mode for a little while so she can be ready''

Pearl: oh i see.

''CMON people the day is still long,we arent finish yet''

 **Onepieceranger123- 1. Priyanka, I dare you to breastfeed Steven until you're dry in private.**

Priyanka: what? i dont have milk.

''hihihihi now you do''

Priyanka sees that her boobs are leaking milk and soon put her hands to cover.

Priyanka: oh geez.

Connie: Oh god no.

Steven: im not a baby...but its a dare right? *drools a little*

Greg: how does that happens?

''because it needs to be like this,its destiny''

Priyanka and Steven are in private in the new room with the two of them.

Priyanka: this makes me remember the times i breast feed Connie,my boobs where so swollen and full of milk just like this *takes off her Bra and show her big caramel tits with white milk coming out*

Steven: wow! n-no need to worry i will help.

Priyanka gets on her knees and Steven approaches her starting to hold one of her boobs and start sucking taking out a loud moaning from her because of how sensitive her breasts are now,sucking the milk and gulping it like its the best drink of the wolrd is what Steven is doing it right now,Priyanka drools over the feeling of her tits are having right now.

Priyanka: Ahhhhhnnh.

Meanwhile at the other room

''ok people they are doing it right now so i use this time to have another dare here, have fun''

 **2\. Amethyst, I dare you to smother Pearl with your breasts for a full 5 minutes.**

Pearl: why they make me do those things? why ? i just wanna know.

Amethsty: because is fun to make you feel like that.

Amethysty shapeshift her boobs to be bigger and then jumps at Pearl smothering her face with her tits.

Pearl: Hmpmpmp Amethsty mmppmp stop it mpmpp.

Amethsty: we are gems you dont need to breath anyway lets just wait and have fun.

Greg: (man i wish i had my camera here)

Connie: i wish Steven was here.

Garnet: he would like to see this.

Connie: i meant with me.

Back to the other room,Steven had suck both Priyanka tits and his stomach was full of Milk and Priyanka was with a pervert face on her face after the job was done.

Steven: phew i am full,that was nice to recover.

Priyanka: ohhh ohh god!

''i see that you two had fun,how about we keep going?''

 **3\. I dare you to "play" doctor with Priyanka in private**

Steven: oh! souds fun.

Priyanka appears wearing a sexy Nurse uniform.

Steven: oh!

Priyanka: time to check on you,let hear your heart *put her ear next to his chest* hmm look fast.

Steven: maybe because you so c-close (those clothes look good)

Priyanka: i must see how healthy you are.

Priyanka takes Steven pants out showing his erect dick and then start to suck it.

Steven: Ohhnnn.

Priyanka: hmmm very tasty,now lets see your energy.

Priyanka takes a condom out of her pocket and start putting on his cock.

Steven: what is this?

priyanka: now when you cum you dont need to take it out,with this you cam keep going with no worries.

The sexy nurse Priyanka start to lift her skirt and take out her panties to start fucking that so loved dick she wants,both of them moan like they just cant get enough of that feeling,it goes like that for five minutes minutes.

Steven: I CUMMING.

Steven cum inside Priyanka pussy but with the condom on it.

Priyanka: Ahhhhhhn sooo good.

''nice job you tow,you can go back now to the other room Priyanka''

Priyanka is teleported back to the room in her normal clothes.

Connie: you are back.

Pearl: Hunf.

Amethyst: oh cmon still mad?

Pearl: yes now get away.

Connie: what did you two did?

Priyanka: we play doctor.

Connie: oh!

Priyanka: is just a secret word for we fuck hehe.

Connie: AHHHG.

.

.

.

.

Back to Steven.

''ready for more Steven? i got one more private dare for you''

Steven: YEAH.

 **4\. Jenny and Kiki, give Steven a nice and slow ass job in private.**

Jenny and Kiki Appear once again and this time they were wearing only their panties and bra.

Jenny: ahh man again? do you think you can do this whatever you want?

''yes but only when people ask for it hehehe''

Kiki: oh man,cant we be left alone?

''not until you give Steven a double butt job girls,now how is it going to be? yes or no? either which one you will do it for sure''

Kiki: now what Jenny?

Jenny: we gotta do it,or else hewill force us...and maybe is not so bad? i mean...Steven is nice.

''Steven sure is good with the ladies.

Steven: *blush*

Kiki: hmmm...Ok but i dont want you to think i like having this kind of thing ok?

Jenny: ok *smile*

Jenny and Kiki get on left and right side from Steven that was already naked and already knowing what was going to happen lay down on his back, the girls then get in doggy style postion and start approaching their butts next to Steven erect manhood, they start pressing and rubbing their butts together making Steven aroused to feel the girls soft buns and they feel his dick twitching and they also enjoy even thought they dont want to show, them they start rubbing more fast and because of that Steven feels The feeling burst.

Steven: AHHHNGG.

He cum over the girls ass cheeks all over just like he loves to let all go.

Steven: ahhhhn good.

Jenny: wow how a boy can cum so much?

Kiki: Now i am sticky,can we go now? i need a bath.

''Suit yourself girls''

The girls are teleported back to their houses and Steven comes back to the other room with the others.

Steven: Hey guys!

Connie: Steven your back.

Greg: so *whispers* wanna tell me what happen there?

Steven: *whisper* nothing much i suck Connie mom tits,we play doctor and i got a double assjob from kiki and Jenny.

Greg: ...oh (this kid is way to lucky)

''almost done people,hold yourselves is almost over''

 **Darkdragon-Dare: Steven and his band the stevens to have an orgy with all the Crystal gems ( i think there where six stevens in that episode) amd after that i want them to gang bang connie and her mom.**

Greg: the Stevens?

Steven: a long history about time travel and clones,is complicated.

''we got one Steven now so lets call four more so it will be five with our Steven thats enough''

in a snap of magic fingers more Stevens arrive.

''each one of those Steven have know the same that you know now Steven,more easy that way''

Steven2:Hey guys how you doing?

Steven3: hey there hehe.

Priyanka: ohhh boy this is going to get hard.

''first of all the six are going to you guys first,have fun''

Steven4: lets have fun.

Steven5: cant wait!

Pearl: oh no! what are we going to do?

Garnet: go foward and win.

Amethsty: what she said.

Greg: (WHY IS HE SO LUCKY? oh my dear son i envy you)

Steven: lets go Stevens.

Steven 2 get next to Garnet and ask to please give him a blowjob,Garnet get on her knees and gladly aceppts to suck his dick, meanwhile she sucks and Steven 2 moans happy, Steven 3 get behind Garnet and start to put his big member inside her pussy what makes Garnet surprise and start enjoying to have a big tool inside of her that knows what is Doing. meanwhile that, Steven 4 and Steven five are in behind and in the front of Amethsty, then they hold her from both side and shapeshift their legs for more height.

Amethyst: wow!

Stevens 4 and 5 use their dicks to fuck Amethsty in her pussy and her ass making her moan loudly more like screaming for being humped by two big dicks.

Pearl: oh my!

Steven: hey pearl looks like you got me.

Pearl: Steven,so now its time for us to do it.

Steven: yeah but do you want it?

Pearl: if it is with you of i have why say no.

Pearl lay down on herb ack and steven jumps at her slowly putting his dick inside of her pussy and licking her nipples too giving her some good moanings, Nine minutes later and every Steven is ready to blow.

Stevens: I CUMMING.

Each Steven take their dicks out of every hole they were fucking and spread their loads all over the body of their partners.

Pearl: Ahhhhn that was the best

Garnet: uhhnnnn really good *thumbs up*

Amethyst: ohhhhnn man that was intense there.

''good very good Stevens,cmon now to the next two''

priyanka: looks like we are next Connie,get ready for double penetration if you need.

Connie: Ehhh?

the Stevens get anxious and run to the two indian girls, Steven 2 get behind priyanka,Shapedhift his legs to get better height and start fucking her pussy by suprise,By the sudden fuck she lose strenght on her legs and get on her knees, only to get the dick of Steven 3 in her mouth in a deep throat.

Connie: oh my!

Steven 4 get between Connie legs meanwhile she was distracted and start licking her pussy what makes it wet so she falls over him, Steven 4 got his dick between Connie boobs and hold her head to make her suck meanwhile she moves her boobs. Steven five and original Steven Start to make a double penetration on connie Holes making her almost go crazy with two huge dicks on her. that goes for fifteen minutes.

Stevens: I CUMMING.

Priyanka: AHNHHHHHHHHHH

Connie: AHHHHHHHNNN

Once again Priyanka and Connie get showered by five Stevens blowing their strawberry loads all over their bodys,they faint together because of the intensity. all the Stevens except the original dissapear

Steven: *huff* huff* i exagerated again,are they fine?

''just fine,they are just tired, great job that was amazing hehehe,i saw other orgy dares but this was the best one. now lets go with a guy i think some know.

 **Justsagan- Truth: Hey Connie, did you know that Peridot is trying to take Steven from you, AND she thinks you are nothing more than a bitch on her period. Are you going to take that from her?**

Connie: ...

''It seems Connie is not able to respond to that right now after that fuck''

Steven: i dont think Peridot would say that thought.

 **Truth for Pearl: I KNOW what you do with Steven in his sleep... Wait until I tell Greg and the other Gems. They will ruin you! How do you respond?**

Pearl: FOR THE LAST TIME, ALL I DO WHEN HE SLEEPS WATCH HIM thats all, god! why they suspect of me so much?

Greg: still pretty weird.

 **I Dare Garnet to take this 12 inches Dragon Dildo, and want to her to go and fuck up Lars** **Figuratively, and literally!** **in public ! That fucker must pay!**

''ohhhhh there we go''

Steven: wait we are going to hurt Lars?

''not you, Garnet will''

Garnet: we must take a bath first.

''oh yeah sure''

.

.

.

after a bath.

Garnet: im ready.

Greg: that poor boy has no idea what is coming to him.

Garnet is teleported to beach city next to the big donut where Sadie and Lars are outside, Garnet was holding a big dildo.

Sadie: but we need to talk about it.

Lars: No! i want to forget that this even happened.

Sadie: you cant run away from it Lars.

Garnet: Hey.

Lars: what the! what are you doing with that...

Before Lars can say more Garnet start beating him up with the dildo like a bat , Lars falls on the ground trying to protech himself from it, people were looking at what was it.

Lars: AHHH OW! STOP THIS IT HURTS.

Sadie: is she hitting you with a dildo?

Lars: Gross!

Garnet: Now for the literally part.

Garner holds the dildo,Lars dont even know what is coming for him as Garnet STICKS on his pants opening a hole sticking to his Butt making him Scream.

Lars: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY BUTT

Sadie: HOLY SHIT!

Garnet: that was fun,now time to go back.

Garnet teleports back to where everyone else was looking at a television of what she just did.

Greg: ouch! he sure is going to feel that forever.

Pearl: Its hard to take on the ass.

Garnet: not for me.

''now lets all stop with the ass talk and get to the last dare''

 **I dare Pearl to fight a Honey Badger.**

Steven: what is a Honey badger?

''one of the more fearless earth animals of Australia,better be careful''

a honey badger appear there.

Pearl: are you serious? that is a fearless and dangerous animal? he is so small.

''then you wont be having trouble''

Steven: Careful Pearl i think he thinks he is being threaned.

Pearl: Dont worry Steven i fought bigger things then...

Before pearl could say anything the Honey badger bites her foot hard.

Pearl: THIS? AGHHHH Let go of me.

Pearl summons her spear and tries to hit it with The not sharp side but then the Animal let go of her feet in the last second and end up hitting her own foot.

Pearl: Ouch! ow! dammit.

''also forgot to say they are smart''

The honey badger Runs fast to Pearl direction and gives her a Shorykuen to her chin making her fall in the ground right in her forehead cracking her gem a little.

Greg: WHAT THE! did that animal just used a street fight move?

''i dint say that honeybadger is normal, is Justsagan honeybadger, Rose eater is his name,besides he bet on this and i got some''

The honey badger walks away letting her defeated opponent in the ground meanwhile Steven goes heal her cracked gem.

Garnet: let your guard down is what makes you lose.

''Well guys this was fun,we come to an end of this huge chapter,here is a warning,if you wanna send a dare using people from the real world try to make it simple because i will not know if i know them or not,like them or not and blabalbalba, doesnt matter, Right now Rose Quartz is available for Dares bye bye''


	8. Chapter 8 Mother and son time

''Hello my dear fans who love Steven universe and this truth or dare as well,today we start another chapter of our history and we got a new friend joining us, the big woman with the long pink hair and white dress, Rose quartz!''

Rose: Hello *smiles*

Greg: I dont know if its a good idea,who know what they might make Rose do.

Steven: dont worry dad,no one would hurt mom just look at her,she is awesome.

Pearl: is so great to have you back rose.

Rose: i miss all of you too.

''lets start this beautiful day with some dares right? yay!''

 **Guest-** **I dare Amethyst to Bite Garnet ass and she take revenge on her by buttcrushing her face three times.**

Amethyst: ahh man!

Rose: that seems desnecessary.

Pearl: Cmon Amethyst are you afraid? *smirks*

Amethyst: what? no of course not (Dammit)

Amethyst get behind Garnet meanwhile she is distracted and then sink her teeth in the soft buns of that big ass.

Garnet: AH! *look behind and sees who is biting her* Dont bite more then you can chow.

Garnet Shake Amethyst off her butt making her fall in the ground, then she lets her have a backview of her ass that start going down to punish her with butt crushing. Garnet start buttcrushing Amethsyt and after three time smashing her Garnet ass shape is on the ground after that.

Rose: Are you ok Amethsty?

Amethyst: agh! t-toally (heavy ass)

Garnet: Hunf.

Greg: Ouch!

''I like that ass crash hahaha''

 **onepieceranger123- 1. Steven, Truth, out of all of the women you had sexual actions from foreplay to full blown sex with, who would you say gave you the best time?**

Steven: geez cant i say all of them where awesome? i mean,i felt really good with all of them so arent all of them awesome?

The girls in the room blush.

''i guess you can say it like that''

 **2\. Steven, I dare to play the 2 video games called: Outlast and Outlast: Whistleblower, on Nightmare mode until you complete.**

Steven: oh cool a game,what is that game about?

''is a psychological horror video game,In the remote mountains of Colorado, horrors wait inside Mount Massive Asylum. A long-abandoned home for the mentally ill, recently re-opened by the "research and charity" branch of the transnational Murkoff Corporation, has been operating in strict secrecy... until now. Acting on a tip from an inside source, independent journalist Miles Upshur breaks into the facility, and what he discovers walks a terrifying line between science and religion, nature and something else entirely. Once inside, his only hope of escape lies with the terrible truth at the heart of the asylum''

Steven: oh! this seems s-scary.

''indeed it is hehehe but we dont have time to let you play a whole game so lets play just part one ok?''

Rose: Dont worry Steven we are here,you can do this.

Greg: yeah you are brave more then a game.

Steven: o-ok then i can do this.

A computer with the game already on appears andSteven get it to start,at first he is driving a car at night getting closer to a bulding that is an asylum and when you arrive he stop and read the card that made you come there a spooky curiosity, he get out of the car with a camera.

Steven: cool a camera,i wonder what is for.

Connie: maybe you are a reporter and need it.

he go foward opening the door and exploring the spooky place seeingsome military vehicles, he try opening the front door but is lock, then you found a hole in another door which he crouch by it, he see another door which is closed too so he look around with his camera to find a way and finds a ladder that he soons go there to get up and jump over things to get more high.

Amethsty: weird i thought something would jump at him already ahhnn boring.

Pearl: shut up he is doing well.

he soon find a open window but when he get inside the lamp breaks and darkness appears,he learns how to use the night vision seeing some black liquid in the ground that he thinks is blood and cant see it right but start getting scared.

Steven: ohh boy!

he get out of the dark room and follow to other corridors and room that look like a big mess has come,then a monstrous scream happens shaking the scream and putting the tv of the room on.

Steven: Ahhhhh!

Rose: oh surprise scream.

Greg: worst way to spook your nerves.

getting out of that room you go by a corridor squeezing by the furniture in your way, the first room you found some bateries and second some documents,the blood around the walls makes you feel a bad feeling. you go by the place seeing a door closing by itself,you look at your ways to go foward and the only way is by the scary vent, he really is going to get scared. the night vision is on and you crawl on the vent by the minute you go you see a man scared about something when you look by the vent but he soon goes away,you get out of the vent and tries to get pass a door but luck always seem to lock the doors soo you go to the other side to open the other door but when you do you get the vision of a dead body hanging by a rope and then falling over.

Steven: AHHHHHHH! ohhhh no.

Rose: oh my!

Connie: i hate jumpscares

Garnet: i saw that coming.

Steven is scared but he keeps playing and put the night vision, he start seeing a lot of bodies hanging around with a rope in their legs and headless like someone chop their heads out and when he get next to a impaled body in the body he then start moving.

Steven: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NONONONO!

Rose: that seems too much.

''relax is almost over.

Pearl: do humans make games of this stuff? thats mess up.

Steven: ok *breath* almost over almost.

he then hears the soldier talk about something callded variants killed them and that he need to hide, to get out from this terrible place,soon he dies and you need to find a way to get out. after seeing mess up things you squeeze yourself by some broken furniture when you hear someone say Little pig you turn around to see a terrible monster to grab you by the neck and launch you by the window breaking it and then you are unconscious,when you wake up you see a weird man talking to you only to then go away after that.

Steven: OH MY GOD! what was that?

Pearl: what an ugly thing.

Greg: that was scared.

Steven: I DONT WANNNA PLAY ANYMORE.

Steven runs to his mom to hug her.

Rose: there there is ok.

''Guess that was expected for someone who never play a horror game''

Connie: cant we just move on? i mean he got scared and play the game right?

''hmmmm ok but just because i want,he is way out of this league yet''

 **3\. Connie, I dare you to make out with Steven under a mistletoe with all of the love you have.**

a mistletoe appears under connie and Steven

Connie: Finally! something normal and nice *blush*

Steven: yeah,ready Connie?

Connie: yes of course!

Steven shapeshift his legs to the height of adult Connie and then Connie wrap her hands around Steven and both start kissing each other with all they got.

Rose: awww aint that cute?

Greg: (morel ike adult kiss witn tongue) yeah sure.

they stop kissing and the next dare arrive.

 **4\. Garnet, even though you forgave Pearl for the Sardonyx thing, I dare you to give Pearl a spanking.**

Rose: Sardonyx thing? what happened?

Amethyst: Pearl is needy thats all.

Pearl: Shut up! what? what do you think i am to get spanking?

Garnet: Get over here.

Pearl: wait! Garnet no! Stop ahhhh!

Garnet sit in a chair putting Pearl in position and start spanking her ass and each slap made her moan in pain.

Rose: ok i think you guys work things out so stop it now.

Garnet: ok.

Pearl: Hmmm my ass.

Priyanka: Spanking is a nice fetish too.

Connie: why i am not suprise you know that?

''nice spanking,now its time for one of those kinds of dares Steven get ready''

 **5\. Steven, dare for you, Sadie, Priyanka, Jenny and Kiki, five way orgy in a crowded stripper bar!**

 **Steven: oh boy!**

 **Rose: oh! what is that?**

''stripper club are venues that regularly provide adult entertainment, predominantly in the form of striptease or other erotic or exotic dances. Strip clubs typically adopt a nightclub or bar style. in other words they dance in sexy ways for money''

Connie: that is a awful way to win money.

priyanka: i dont know,man just keep paying to see sexy ladies dancing so who is the one getting explored?

Connie: MOM!

Rose: Ohh dance? looks fun.

Greg: (ohh you so inocent Rose,i like that on you)

''well guys i gotta go now but you can watch what happen in that television now i gotta take Steven and Priyanka''

.

.

.

Steven and Priyanka are teleported to a mysterious random Strip club that was crowded all up, and soon Sadie and the twins jenny and kiki appear too.

Priyanka: wow! look at this place.

Steven: is full.

Sadie: oh crap! where i am? oh no is you.

Jenny: A strip club? i dont remember getting here.

Kiki: oh no! we got called here by that guy again.

''welcome my friends,this is a place that i own, i am the owner of this stripper club,here everyone is respected and also very clean too, olny the best work here and only who pay the most are here to see the best and today you all are part of the show with Steven.

Sadie: are you insane? i not a stripper you maniac,and what you did with lars?

''wasnt me,it was Garnet hehehe it was a dare''

Jenny: i am not going to have anything with Steven with everyone looking.

''relax i know these people they will not tell anyone of your family what it happens here''

Kiki: you are not going to make us do that. besides Stripper clubs dont show sex

Steven: i guess they dont want it.

''i dont care Steven,they will do it because is a dare and dares are absolute and they will Obey and today we will have some different show''

Priyanka: i am a doctor and i dont want everyone to know i do this but,i cant say no (sounds hot)

The body of the girls that dint obey start moving by itself and each one of them get in line.

'' *get outside the curtains* Hello my friends today we are going to show you some REAL fun, First of all we have here a Sexy doctor Milf coming from indian, PRIYANKA Maheswaran. then coming next a short but sexy blonde girl with nice assets SADIE, and next two sexy twins with caramel skin and hot bodys thatare here today JENNY AND KIKI. they are all part of the show that my friend STEVEN is gonna have fun with ENJOY.''

the curtain opens revealing all the girls and Steven and the crowd goes crazy with it.

Sadie: Nooooo i dont want this!

''i know just the thing that will make you full submissive''

In a snap of fingers all the girls start feeling very horny and look like they just take common sense and kill it with fire, the girls all start taking off their clothes getting naked in front of everyone and Steven.

Steven: wow!

First of all, Sadie pushes Steven in the ground and start to quickly take all of his clothes showing everyone his ten erect dick that she start putting on her mouth sucking with joy, Steven moans by the nice feel of Sadie mouth on his cock but then Priyanka shows up and shoves her big butt on his face asking him to lick her pussy who soon he obeys and start licking it making her moan. Jenny and kiki not wanting to be left alone decide to join too, Jenny get behind Sadie who was suckinh Steven dick and then she start licking her pussy and shoving one of her fingers on her ass making her moan and almost gag with the boy cock, Kiki go to Priyanka and meanwhile she get pleasure by the boy tongue in her pussy, Kiki then start groping her left boob and suck the other one giving her double pleasure now. after a couple of mniutes Steven cums on Sadie mouth making her swallow, sadie has her orgasm on jenny face and Priyanka spread her feminine orgasm on Steven face, the three moan all the way.

Steven: *breath* ohhhh! oh god i can breath now *Sits in a chair*

''this is just the start Steven,get ready for more''

Jenny and kiki sees that the dick they want is available so they run for it, the twins start using their breasts for a double tit fuck on the boy cock, he feels good having the double work the girls put, Sadie and priyanka get back in their feet and get their boobs next to Steven mouth, Steven start sucking one of each breast of Sadie and priyanka since he cant put all of them,he start sucking making the moaning come out of their mouths. Steven really likes all the breast action he get ready to shoot after four minutes.

Steven: AHNNNN.

Steven blast his load like a foutain all over kiki and Jenny sexy naked bodys as they start to lick each other for the semen.

Steven: ahhhhn felt good, hmm?

Sadie loses no time once the twins are gone she start shoving her pussy on that dick,she moans by the size of it ut somehow she puts it and begins to hump it up and down making Steven moan more, Priyanka start kissing Steven and use one of his hands to rub her pussy moaning for it, the twins get angry at Sadie for stealing their dick so kiki and jenny start sucking Sadie tits making her moan loudly and groping her butt with their hands. that goes for five minutes.

Steven: AHHHMM I CUMMING.

Steven dick comes out of Sadie getting between her butt cheeks and Spread another big load to the ceiling spreading the girls with his cum.

Girls: AHMMMMM.

the crowd go wild by the amazing boy taking on those girls.

''looks like i gonna win some money and fame, Ok Steven thats enough, you got more of this kind of Dare waiting for you so lets go, thank you for coming friends''

Priyanka: (I dint need to get controled i had a lot of fun)

Kiki,Jenny and Sadie are send back to beach city and Steven and Priyanka who came back after a shower get back to the room with everyone else who saw everything on a Television.

Greg: i cant believe i saw all that.

Rose: look really fun,did you had fun Steven?

Steven: A LOT.

Connie: *sigh* I dont want my mom doing that and i watching.

Amethsty: Steven sure knows how to handle himself.

Garnet: indeed.

Steven: Thanks.

''Cmon now,its not over he got more''

 **6\. Steven, I dare you to fuck Priyanka in her nice and big ass without a condom, and do it in a hospital room.**

Connie: OH cmon!

priyanka: (YES I DINT GET A FUCK IN THE LAST ONE) sorry Connie.

Rose: bye Steven i hope you have fun.

Greg: (Rose sure is mind open but i guess she just dont see any bad at this) y-yeah.

''good to know''

.

.

In a second they are in the hospital room where Priyanka works.

Steven: hey we here.

When Steven turn around Priyanka was in four in the hospital bed.

Priyanka: waiting for something? come on now.

Steven: wow! Someone is eager well i still have energy so lets go.

Steven get up on the hospital bed and start plowing Priyanka ass,she moans by the feeling and Steven start his hip movements.

Priyanka: (Ahhhn having anal sex in my place of work with this kid ahhhnn i feel so good)

Five minutes later and Steven says he is going to cum she bit the blanket in the bed as her ass is blasted with young thick sperm.

Priyanka: Hmmmmmmppp (so hot)

Steven: Ahhhhhn so tight.

''i want to know who is going to clean that bed now hehehe''

Priyanka: take us out of here before anyone can see us.

''Fine just put your clothes and when we come back go take a shower''

they get back to the room with the others.

Connie: hope you had fun *says sarcastic*

Priyanka: thank you.

Connie: *Triggered* ggrrrr.

''Well guys time to get going with the amazing dares we got,Hope you all get ready for what is coming''

Greg,Rose and Steven are teleported to the private room.

Steven: why you bring us here?

''Because of this choose''

 **S3rp3nte** \- **I dare Rose to had sex with Kevin and Marty.**

 **In front of Greg and Steven.**

Greg: WHAT? You cant be serious.

Steven: i...i dont like this either.

Rose: hmm you want me to do the human ritual of love? but i dont even know those human names.

''dont worry Rose,Sex is something humans can do for fun too,remember that you had fun with Greg?

Rose: Indeed,i remember that.

''besides these names are from friends of Greg and Steven right?''

Greg: Grrrrr i hate you.

Steven: Mehhhh i dont know.

''they totally agree''

kevin and Marty appear in the room

Marty: what the! where i am? i need to lay down on the booze.

Kevin: ahhn? hey what is the joke here? *look at Steven* you,you the weird kid who made that weird trick.

Steven: *roll his eyes* that was a fusion Kevin.

Marty: Greg? you here? Ok smart guy who are you and what you want?

''me? oh please i am just making dares to be done,and you two are here to do it''

Kevin: no way! Kevin take orders for no one.

Marty: yeah what he said,i not gonna obey this.

''Not even if you two had some *couch* Fun time with That chick over there?''

Marty and Keving take a look at Rose,seeing how fucking pretty and hot she is they dont even think twice.

Marty: well i think i have time.

Keevin: yeah we dont have to rush.

Rose: nice to meet you im Rose.

''She is Greg wife''

Marty: Damm so that is the woman you get? lucky bastard.

Greg: Shut up Marty or else!

Marty: Geez no need for this.

Steven: Ughh Dad we cant do anything?

Greg: i guess not Son he is going to make us stop so we dont interfire.

''Ok Rose you can start now,you know how it works right?''

Rose: oh this so exciting,its been a long time i have the pleasure to have fun *smiles*

Rose start to glow and her big white dress Dissapear,everyone get shocked seeing how big Rose atributes were, her boobs were huge and her nipples pink like cotton candy,her ass was huge and round like a peach,the two get excited right away.

Greg: (wow i forgot how hot Rose was when she take the white dress off)

Marty: o-ohhhh!

Kevin: Damm is it possible? such sight.

Rose: if i remember i think you start like this?

Rose get in four in the ground letting everyone seeing her huge peach ass.

Steven: Uhhhhn.

Greg: Dont look if its to hard for you Steven.

Steven: I m-must.

Marty: I GO FIRST (You dont get this chance all day)

Everyone hears Marty saying this as he put he unzip his pants to just let out his erect manhood out,it was normal size even for someone his age,maybe Rose body really had his blood flowing, Marty start putting his dick inside of Rose pussy all the way out making Rose make a low moan,Greg was very angry that his wife is getting fucked by Marty but he cant move his body,the dare only allows him to watch, after one minute he is on his limit.

Marty: Cant g-go on to-to good AHHHHNN.

Rose: Oh!

Marty Spread his load on Rose buttcheeks after he take it out,then he is tired.

''man just one minute?''

Marty: i not so young anymore ok? give me a break,ahhhn it was like heaven.

Rose: thank you *smiles you where a quick shooter but its ok.

Marty: Ehh! *whisper to himself*quick shooter.

Kevin: Now let me show you how a young man does.

Steven: UGH!

Kevin take his pants off and underwear showing his also erect dick,he tremble a little at first but he put his hands on Rose ass cheeks and plow her pussy taking a moan from her,he feels like a thunder just hit his body is like nothing he ever felt,after two minutes he does the same that Marty did and spread his load on her butt cheeks.

Kevin: Oh fuck!

''you last more then the old man by one minute,you can feel proud of yourself now hahaha''

Kevin: dont laugh, she is too good at this,and...it was my first so stop ok? ugh!

Steven: thank god is over.

Greg: Yeah.

Rose: that was quite fun *put her clothes back* hihi.

''thanks for your time now you can go away''

Kevin and Marty are teleported back to who knows where and the rest comes back to the room.

Connie: oh hey how was it?

Steven: i dont wanna talk about it.

Greg: yeah.

''moving on''

 **I dare Lapis to unleash all her frustration to Peridot** **With a water dildo or/and multiple water tentacles.**

Peridot and Lapis appear in the room again.

Peridot: great this again *says sarcastic*

Lapis: Oh god! please tell me you dont want me to do that again?

Rose: hi i am Rose.

Peridot: wow! Bu...what?

''no we just want you to fuck Peridot with a water dildo and tentacles to unleash your frustration''

Peridot: What? oh cmon cant you just.

Lapis: Ok i do it.

Peridot: What?

Lapis glow her clothes to be naked,then she form a Ten inch water dildo and grow water tentacles to grab peridot limbs to get next to her.

Lapis: now is my time to fuck someone when they dont want.

Peridot: wait i dint do anything to you.

Lapis: you will have to do for now.

Lapis start to thrust her water dick inside of Peridot who scream in moaning by the big member inside of her,Lapis seeing to be having pleasure too for being one with the water that is part of her body.

Lapis: Yes! feel my anger inside of you.

Peridot: Noooo!

Lapis Cum inside of Peridot Pussy like a normal dick would as she moans letting out a blow of water.

Lapis: Ahhhhn it wasnt so bad after all.

Peridot: Ugh! cold water.

Priyanka: interesting the water things.

''you two be here,i need you later,now lets go''

 **\- I dare Stevonnie to have sex with Garnet.**

Connie: This again huh? they sure love make Stevonnie to do this things.

Rose: who is Stevonnie?

Steven: ohh! we gotta show you,cmon connie lets do it.

Steven and connie hug each other and form Stevonnie.

Stevonnie: Its show time

Lapis: ohh!

Peridot: what the! is that possible.

Rose: *gasp* no way! A HUMAN FUSION OHH MY GOD *SMILES*

Garnet: yeah i know you said that.

Stevonnie: Dont mind if go first Garnet.

Stevonnie get Behind Garnet and rip off her clothes, Garnet put her hands on the wall when Stevonnie start putting her ten inch dick inside of that pussy making Garnet Moan for having a good and Strong dick humping her from behind. Stevonnie can feel how great Garnet pussy feels and seeing that big ass shake every time it humps it.

C: Damm Garnet Pussy is tight.

S: Her big ass sure knows how to Squeeze,we gotta finish it.

Stevonnie: Ughhhhh.

Stevonnie Take her dick out and Spread all her seed in Garnet cheeks and then they unfuse.

Connie: Ahhhn gotta learn how to last longer meanwhile having a dick.

Steven: That is nice.

Garnet: very good you two i like it.

Greg: (now i saw everything) hmmm.

''Yeah everyone likes it no you know lets keep going''

- **I dare Greg to had sex with Priyanka in private.**  
 **Take them very horny to each other, make them do every possible position.**

Connie: and now we got this, Steven dad and my mom, ugh! this is just so hmm.

Priyanka: i dont wanna say anything but i dont like very much bearded mans who are bald in top of the head but for some reason has a lot of it on the other part.

Greg: (i will enjoy make you take that back) i dont know i dont want to do this in front of Rose.

Rose: dont worry Greg non eed to feel embarassed.

Greg: geez thanks? (she is such a innocent gem about human ways)

Pearl: (i know i dont like to see him naked humans are disgusting always sweaty and stuff)

''Why you still talking? lets put the fun on''

In a snap of fingers Greg and Priyanka start to VERY horny for each other,and in a moment they get naked reaady for action.

Connie: oh god i dont even wanna see.

''i explain every position for you all that dont know''

 **ONE UP**

a.k.a. Over Your Shoulder, The Hamstring Stretch.

Greg Kneel on the floor with her lying on the edge of the bed. Raise one of her legs and ask her to support her leg by wrapping her hands around her hamstring just below the knee. With one hip raised, she then add some movement to aid his stroking moving you to the perfect spot.

Priyanka: Ahhhhn

Greg: hmmm

''nice start right? some tongue does good work''

 **THE CAT**

a.k.a. Coital Alignment Technique.

just like the missionary except that Greg body is farther up and to one side Instead of being chest to chest, his chest is near Priyanka then made her bend her legs about 45 degrees to tilt her hips up. This causes the base of his shaft to maintain constant contact with her clitoris.

Priyanka: ohhh yes more!

Greg: nice!

'Amethsy: oh! looks good right?

Pearl: Dont ask me

 **THE COWGIRL**

a.k.a. Woman On Top

he lay down and she get on top of him penetrating her pussy with his seven inch dick and Alternate between shallow and deep thrusts.

 **REVERSE COWGIRL**

a.k.a. Rodeo Drive, Half Way Around the World

still laying down on his back with his legs outstretched. Priyanka change her position, turns and spreads her legs, straddling your hips and facing your feet. Kneeling, she lowers herself onto your penis and begins riding you more fast.

''your mom is fire Connie''

Connie: dont encourage her.

 **MAN'S BEST FRIEND**

a.k.a. Doggy-Style

Entering her from behind, you'll be able to thrust deep the making the tip of your penis touch her cervix, fucking her hard.

Greg: You are a dirty one.

Connie: Ride me!

Rose: i am learning a lot.

 **THE FLATIRON**

a.k.a. Downward Dog, The Belly Flop.

Priyanka lies face down on theFloor, knees slightly bent and hips slightly raised Greg enter her from behind and keep his weight off of her by propping himself up with his arms.

Greg and Priyanka: I CUMMING.

Greg Take his dick out and Spread all his load on Priyanka booty and her back and she orgasm too making both of them go back to normal.

''end of the class of sex kids, five in a nice number''

Connie: I want bleach for my eyes.

Greg: oh man! i never took so long to cum after those sex positions.

Priyanka: Hmm i cant believe i did it with him.

Rose: dont they have more?

''here have this book and read more about it''

Rose: Oh good!

Rose go read the Book about sex positions.

''Now lets let Greg and Priyanka rest for the Sweaty and shameful sex they did and get to the next dare''

 **Ranger356-I dare Steven to steal nuke plans from Russia/USA and nuke the hell out Homeworld...and blame Rose for that.**

Connie: WHAT? are you insane? you want to start a war or something?

''hey is not me who want that,besides relax they are wayyyy much more advanced then humans could dream to be,they are not going to die,theradioactivey and heat is only going to burn the weaks''

Steven: you want me to blame my mom?

Pearl: you are evil.

''they wont know where the nuke was launched''

Steven: Nooooo i dont wanna do this.

''Just go''

Steven is pushed and pass by a portal that teleports him to a Russian base into the room with the plans.

''now go andsteal it before anything happens''

Steven: Ughhh!

Steven grabs the remote control and plans with password and then an alarm starts to ring.

''Oh shit! run''

Steven: ahhhhh!

Steven runs to the portal getting back to the room with his friends.

Connie: Steven are you ok?

Steven: I think so.

''great now lets launch the nuke''

Pearl: and how you do this? homewolrd is way to far.

''I just open a portal to drag it there''

Steven: i dont know.

Amethsty: let me help *pushes the button*

Pearl: Amethsty!

The Nuke is launched into Space who goes through a space portal and get out to Homewolrd, after a while the Planet Alert rings and they see the Danger coming to them but...someone Make an entire forcefield appear around the planet making the explosion hurt no one.

.

.

.

.

Pearl: What happened?

''they put an entire force field barrier around the planet''

Steven: wow! (thank go no ones hurt)

Amethyst: you werent lying when you said they were to advanced.

Lapis: Yeah they are.

Peridot: a toy like that would never get homewolrd by suprise,they are the high in the galaxie tech.

''well hahaha,lets get going''

 **Thesuperking-I dare Lapis and Peridot to give Steven a private lap dance and suck/fuck his 10 inch dick while swearing to be his bitches/sex slaves for life.**

Lapis: Oh! i have no denies when is with Steven.

peridot: what is a lap dance?

''you dance on his lap in a sensual way''

Peridot: i dont know how to do this.

Lapis: just do what i do,i see that once in what humans call,the internet.

Connie: Wait!

.

They dissapear.

.

Connie: Great,now they are going to give him a double lap dance.

Garnet: lucky.

now back on the private room, Steven was sitting on a chair and a music good for the occasion.

''Now girls you can start''

Peridot: *blush* ugh! would you mind to Start?

Lapis: follow my moves close *turn around and wink at Steven*

Steven: Ahhhn.

Lapis Start far away from him making sexy dancing movements with her hips that Peridot follows it, then Lapis Suddentyl removes all her clothes in a glow,Peridot dont do that because she would look ridiculous in her small form but her glow in removing her clothes letting her limb enchancers,Lapis slowly approach him and then back away soon moving around behind him, lightly stroking his hair and shoulders letting him feel the breasts you made bigger thanks to shape shifting, Lapis and Peridot Start by swaying their hips left and right. Lowering then their hips so they are just barely above his pants and then move their hips in circles. They start thrusting their hips forward and back. Given their hips an extra push as they move back to make it bounce in a delicious way! Then they squarely above his lap and then squat quickly up and down, bouncing on his lap without ever making full contact. in the End Steven Manhood is fully erect and he is starting to Sweat just wanting to go to the point.

''Ok girls enough teasing,let the boy have his fun now''

Steven: (thank god)

Lapis: that was fun.

Peridot: ugh! this was hard.

Lapis: I gonna suck it now Steven.

Lapis take off Steven shorts showing his erec dick and putting on her mouth that was very moist and start sucking,Peridot dont like to act like that but after a little time she decides to join Lapis at Sucking Steven dick.

Steven: (ahhh i love when the fun is doubled) ohhh you do so good girls.

Lapis: thanks Steven im glad.

Peridot: i know i do better.

Lapis: Then how about this.

Lapis push Peridot away and Get on the Chair penetrating her pussy on Steven long dick making her moan out loud.

Lapis: OHHH hmm.

Peridot: Hey!

she take time to get use to that size but she soon start to fuck it more fast meanwhile Steven only moans more.

Lapis: Yes! ohh Steven it feels so good i want you to make me this all the time.

Steven: So-so moist.

Peridot use one of her tec device to take Lapis out of Steven dick.

Lapis: HEY!

Peridot: its my turn now.

Peridot dont want to be left behind and start trying to put Steven dick inside of her pussy but she is not used to such size so she does it slow.

Peridot: ohhh MY STARS,is so big.

Lapis: yeah it is but you are just too tiny in your actual body.

Peridot: Sh-shut up.

Steven: I feeling it,its coming.

Lapis Removed Peridot with a water hands and Steven stroke his dick to let out a blow of his sperm just for the two of them right to the face.

Lapis and Peridot: Ohhhhn so hot.

''Good job Steven''

Lapis and Peridot are teleported back to the room and once they go,Rose comes back.

Rose: Oh! hi Steven.

Steven: Mom!

''next Dare is just for the two of you to have that special time alone in private''

 **ShadowMark3- i dare Steven and Rose "talk" in private to make up for lost time... through fucking. Steven fucks her tits, Rose makes him eat her out, and Steven drills both her holes. And Rose breastfeeds him.**

Steven: What? you want me to do that with mom?

''what is the problem? you dint hate when you did with the others,or for some reason you think is worng?''

Steven: i...dont know.

Rose: this seems like a wonderful ideia,i really want to spend time with you Steven,so lets do all this humans things you do for fun and with who you love.

Steven: o-ok *blush*

Rose glow and her White dress is gone showing her amazinh body making Steven dick twitch already wanting more.

Rose: i heard Breastfeeding is an important part of motherhood, i dont have milk but is ok right? so come here Sweety.

Rose Shoves Steven between her huge tits,Steven cant deny he likes this so he start Sucking his mom pink nipples and she moans by that gentle but also rough sucking she is getting and also getting her tits groped by Steven hands.

Rose: hmmm this makes me also feel good? amazing ahhnn.

Steven: (they are so big,the biggest pair i ever saw,they taste and smell so good i cant stop sucking)

After three minutes sucking Steven stop to gain Air again.

Rose: you like it?

Steven: Y-YES! c-can i lea-lead the way?

Rose: Of course *smiles do your best

Rose Knee on the ground and Steven get a little more height because his mom is too tall,after that he start to put his Twitching dick that cant wait more and get between the biggest huge pinkish tits.

Steven: (OH! so-so SOFT! ohh my god,its like marshmallow)

Rose: woah! you got a big tool here hehe.

Having her mouth so close breathing in him,Steven humps more fast between those soft moutains making his member tremble meanwhile he gropes it too .

Steven: C-Cant hold it!

Steve moan letting a blow of his seed covering Rose tits all over showing how much he enjoyed.

Rose: wow! so much,did you enjoy that much? i am so happy *smiles*

Steven: Yeah (I must keep going)

Steven open Rose legs seeing her pinkish pussy and gulping some courage he start licking it it like he is licking a delicious fruit,but then he realizes something meanwhile Rose moans by that.

Steven: (She taste like Strawberry)

He start sticking deep his tongue on her and licking fast making her feel a fast orgasm by the feeling she forgot letting Steven face Sticky.

Rose: Ahhhnnn so good indeed this feeling is great.

Steven: Yeah.

Rose: if you dont mind i would like to start.

Rose put Steven lay down on his back,then showing a back view of her huge ass she slam it right onhis dick penetrating her pusy and enjoying the feeling of it moaning like no one. Steven had a wonderful view of that huge ass going up and down on his member almost making him cum by the intensity of his mom humps but he get a hold of himself.

Steven: (is so heavy and also so smushy,i can feel it wrapping around me Ahhhn so good)

Rose stop her big movements ,then she get off Steven and get on Doggy style position.

Rose: i know you are almost going,so lets end this with you going.

seeing that huge pinkins ass peach makes Steven Jump at it and fuck her right in the ass,she let out a loud moaning and Steven feels the amazing feeling that is giving him,he then feel that he cant hold it anymore and let out a big moan before he blast a big cum load inside his mother ass,when he takes is out he still is cumming covering her ass cheeks.

Rose: Ahhhhhhhnnn!

Steven: Ohhhnnnnn! Oh my god,that was...ohh!

Rose: Hmmmm so good,i feel adicted to this so much,thanks for the fun Steven.

Steven: y-your welcome.

After both of them get clean in the bathroom of the room they get back at the other room with everyone else.

Pearl: oh! there you all are,what happen?

Rose: Nothing much,Steven and i where having mother and son fun time,you know making for the lost time.

Greg: Oh thats good.

Steven: i think i gotta Sleep im tired.

''not so fast Steven''

 **Steven, Connie - You two fuck as if your life depended on it.**

''there is still more to be done''

In a Snap on fingers Steven get naked and his dick magically gets erect again,then somehow he jumps at connie already naked too and wildly humps her pussy and put his mouth on her boobs sucking.

Connie: AHNNNN.

Steven: (uuuhh *cries* let me sleep a little)

Priyanka: GO CONNIE!

''well this is all for today,if your dare is not here that is because some other dare was a little like yours,or because i dint like it or EVEN maybe I forgot because today i feel lazy,is no easy job making this,so enjoy and maybe next chapter i put your dare if she got forgoted or just use this moment to make something else''


	9. Chapter 9 My first Author note

Hello Friends,i gonna take a break from Steven universe Truth or dare because i had been working a lot on that one with no break,and for some reason i got invalid message when i go check the new reviews -_- maybe later it will appear right? until then i will rest to make all your dares really good and if the reviews dont come back i just send messages then to you guys taking my doubts out. ANDDDDDDD I just add a poll YAY! THE POLL IS OPEN FOR ONE WEEK that is what diamond should come? have fun voting (tell me if something is wrong)


	10. Chapter 10 Giant fuck,Mistletoe,Diamond

''WELCOME MY FRIENDS,today i have something special for you all but right now lets keep on with our dear friends over here that cant wait for their dares''

Pearl: oh yeah i cant wait *roll her eyes*

Rose: thats the spirit.

Pearl: hehe *smiles* yeah.

''Lets start this the only way we all know''

 **Michael15-I dare Steven, Greg, and Rose to have a family threesome**.

Greg: wait are crazy? thats incest.

Rose: what is incest?

''Incest is sexual activity between family members or close relatives,in some societies is seeing as a bad thing''

Amethyst: why? is just like you said,between family,is not like if you do it you will be curse.

Greg: is more complicated then that.

Pearl: all humans are complicated.

Connie: stop it you guys,this is serious.

''cmon stop being a no guy and say lets go''

Greg: ughhh,how can i say no when everyone is saying do it? i guess is fine most of everyone here is an alien who doesnt care (besides i really want to have sex again with my wife)

Connie: I care!

Priyanka: Not now Sweety.

Rose: Yay!

Rose glows and her dress soon dissapear showing her nice body,Pearl also likes it very much (HAHA)

Pearl: (Rose is so hot)

Greg: Ok Steven,we got no choice lets do this.

Steven: Yay!

Rose decide to get on four in the floor like when you are ready for Doggy style, Greg and Steven take their pants and underwear, Greg get behind her and Steven in the front. Greg Start penetrating the pussy of his beloved Rose feeling her soft ass cheeks on his hands making her moan by his erect member for her, then Steven start putting his manhood on her mouth who she start swallowing all making him tremble by his mom moist soft mouth, she enjoyed having his two special guys having fun in this she like so much.

Greg: ohhhh god! Rose i forgot how good it felt to fuck you.

Steven: is amazing so amazing.

Greg and Steven start going more fast with their hip movements and when it comes to an end they scream.

Greg and Steven: I CUMMING.

Steven blow his load inside of her mouth and Greg spread his on his lover huge ass cheeks meanwhile Rose moans and enjoy all of it.

Rose: Hmmm ahhnnn! delicious,amazing indeed *put her dress back*

Pearl: (ugh! i wish it was me,i was the first one to be with her in the war and friendship,i love you Rose)

Greg: that was the best!

Connie: Great now that is on the list.

 **I dare Rose to watch Berleezy**

Rose: who?

''its a youtuber who makes funny videos of cartoon series how weird or strange the are and post on youtube where you post all kinds of videos,you will see Scooby doo exposed''

A computer appears with the video already on where everybody start watching.

Rose: that man seems angry at that human entertaiment but also makes jokes.

Amethyst: i like that dog he seems funny.

Connie: cartoons dont make sense then why is he angry and freak out about it?

Rose: must be his own personal opinion.

Steven: that Scooby doo cartoon looks old.

 **I dare Pearl to say that Rose should have never gotten together with Greg.**

Pearl: what? uhhn its ok i dont hate him for what happen...it was what she wanted.

''then you wont bother saying that right? oh and make it look like you mean it''

Rose: Its ok Pearl,you just need to say it,i know its not true.

Pearl: (At first...it was) O-ok...YOU SHOULD NEVER GOTTEN TOGETHER WITH GREG (you were suppose to be mine)

Greg: ughh good to know she is joking hehe it look real.

Pearl: hunf.

Rose: hmmm.

''yeah...totally now lets see something new''

 **CRAZYpervyFOX- I dare the watermelon stevens to fuck all the crystal gems.**

Connie: Watermelon...

Priyanka: Stevens?

Steven: Oh they are watermlons who look like me,its one of mom skills of making plant come to life.

Greg: Really? what a interesting thing...wait they have dicks?

Garnet: we dont know

''only one way to find out hahaha''

Four watermelon Stevens appear in the room Confused.

''Hey watermelon Stevens,sorry for bringing you all here like this but i need you guys for a while''

Steven: Hey there GUYS,i have a mission for you all ahnn...how do i put this? i need you all to have sex with the Crystal gems,just take the information from me since we are conected or something.

The watermelon Stevens make sounds that you cant understand but it appears to say ''ok Sure''

in that moment it start to grow something that looks like a seven unch dick in the watermelon Stevens waist.

Pearl: ahnnn are we going to get fuck by fruits?

Rose: your creations are very smart Steven.

Priyanka: sex can do anything.

''Just act with it Gems''

Garnet: ok then.

One Watermelon Steven jumps at Pearl by surprise and rips her down clothing part and humps her pussy with his dick in doggy style.

Pearl: ahh! wait ahhnn.

Amethyst lay down on the ground opening her legs in a v opening asking for him to cone on get it,then he goes and start pumping on making her moan.

Amethsty: hmmm this is nice.

Garnet sees that her watermelon steven is short so she start making a Cowgirl position humping that watermlon dick with her nice and big plump ass and so does Rose but she makes a reverse cowgirl smashing her huge ass on that dick

Garnet: hmmm.

Rose: ahhhnn.

all the watermelon Steven seem to enjoy that so after five minutes of non stop fucking they start saying something in their own language,they then Cum inside of the Crystal gems making all of them moan and when they take their dicks out they still came a bit on their mouth and boobs or in other cases their buttcheeks.

''Good to know that this is just watermelon juices right? hehehe ''

Pearl: great now i have watermelon juice inside of me.

Amethsty: i can lick it if you want?

Garnet: it was a diferent experience...i like it

Rose: great!

Greg: uhhh ok?

Priyanka: i wonder how a watermelon dick feels like.

Connie: MOM!

''great job guys you can go home now''

the watermelon Stevens dissapear from the room after saying goodbye.

Connie: Well what next weird thing you got now?

''let me see''

 **S3rp3nte- I dare the Crystal Gems to gangbang Priyanka Maheswaran (Give them futa).**

Connie: i had to ask.

Rose: what is futa?

''A woman with a dick,now lets go''

In that moment the gems get their genitails shapeshifted into dicks, Pearl with seven inches,Amethsty with eight inches,Garnet with ten inches and Rose with thirteen inches. all of them twitching out of their clothes.

Priyanka: Oh my! i think i am on for a ride now.

Rose: oh! so we gonna experience the feeling from the other side? look Greg i going to know how you feel.

Greg: yeah...thats...great (her futa dick is huge,good that is not there forever)

Pearl: aghh! what is this thing?

Amethyst: you will like it relax.

Garnet: Get naked.

Priyanka: ok no worries (can i handle so many dicks?)

Priyanka get her clothes off and Start by bending over a little but before she realizes it Garnet dick pokes her face and she knows what she is waiting, so Priyanka start licking Garnet dick and slowly swallowing that red meat, then Pearl and Amethsty appear each one on their side so she use her hands to hand job each dick making Both gems moan by the nice feeling their dick can give them.

Rose: They are seem to have fun,well now its my turn,is a little big but you be fine right?

Priyanka: (wait what?)

Rose dont know well how to use her new dick so she just plow her all the way in making her wanna scream in pain and pleasure but Garnet dick on her mouth dont let her do this and Garnet humps also make it hard.

Rose: oh my god! it feels so good ahhhnn! so moist and tight around.

Priyanka: (AHHHH its too big its Holyyyy shit)

Rose: ahhnn here i come.

The Crystal gems Cum, Garnet blow her load inside Priyanka Mouth and Pearl with Amethsty blow their loads on Priyanka face and hands moaning by that, Rose her dick out and spread a huge load of sperm covering Priyanka ass and back entirely like snow,then once its done their are not futa anymore.

Amethsty: see i told you it was good.

Pearl: i-is not half bad.

Garnet: yes is nice.

Rose: ahhnnn what a nice fun humans can do.

Connie: mom are you ok?

Priyanka: i will once i start feeling my legs again.

Steven: Geez look at how covered she got.

Greg: she sure made a number on her.

''Nice first blow Rose,now lets see what wehave now

 **I dare Stevonnie to be fuck both Greg Universe and Doug Maheswaran at the same time.**

Greg: wait what?

Connie: are you serious?

Steven: NOOO!

''Oh! i am super serious''

Rose: what is the matter you dont like it?

Steven: not when i am not the one doing the thing you know? is...weird.

Priyanka: wait y-you cant do that is wrong *faints* uhhh.

''please like you dint do all the wrong things''

Greg: i going to be fucking my son?

''dont worry i make it have only one pussy for that fusion''

Greg: STILL MESS UP.

Connie: no way i doing this with my father.

''I hope you would say that hehehe''

Steven and Connie start making the fusion dance against their will and then Stevonnie appears.

Stevonnie: God dammit!

Doug Appears in the room confused.

Doug: what the! what is going on?

''hey hello my friend,long story short i am a guy who receives dares and i make people do it,by force or not,there are your little girl not so little anymore and your wife fainted over there''

Doug: WHAT? holy shit,Priyanka are you ok?

Greg: not right now but she will.

Amethsty: By the way two need to have some fucking with Stevonnie over there.

Doug: what but i...*look at her* (she is beautiful,remembers me someone) i am a marreid man.

''oh please you dint care much when Pearl was giving you that visit,and your wife quite enjoyed all the dares for her,made her sex drive go crazy ahahaha''

Rose: Good luck.

Doug: wait who is that giant lady?

''Just Greg wife''

Doug and Greg lose their body movements and start taking off their clothes together with Stevonnie.

Doug: my body...it doesnt obey me.

Stevonnie: Dammit...why?

Greg: sorry.

Doug lay down on the floor with his dick erect and Stevonnie comes and sit on that dick with her butt making anal sex making her scream by that feeling,But it open her legs in a V shape so Greg can come and stick his dick inside that pussy,so the double penetration begins.

Stevonnie: AGhhnn! too much.

Doug: Ahhhhhn too tight! i dont do anal for a long time.

Greg: Dammit! i cumming!

Greg cums ob Stevonnie breasts and Doug on her ass meanwhile the three of the moan.

Greg: Ohhh shit!

Greg: that was tight.

Stevonnie: ugh! my ass.

''glad you could come Doug,you can go now''

Doug: WAIT!

Doug dissapears and Stevonnie unfuses.

Steven: ugh! please tell me we not doing that aagain.

Connie: uhhh my ass hurts.

Rose: you get use to it in a while.

Steven: i dont want that.

''Cmon people we are just having fun''

 **I dare Peridot and Lapis to had "fun" with Jasper**.

in that moment the three gems appear.

Peridot: o cmon i was on something important.

Lapis: Wait is that Jasper?

Jasper: IM FREE! *looks to the other side* Rose? Finally i found you,but wait is there two of you?

Steven: i not HER OK?

Rose: A jasper? what is it doing here?

''it came with Peridot on a mission and a lot of things happen and she wants to battle you because of that pink diamond incident''

Rose:oh!...im sorry i really dint want for things to end it like it did,but sometimes you just dont have a choice when your side dont want to talk and just wanna shatter you.

Jasper: EXCUSES! i gonna shatter you.

''yeah about that...you not gonna do that,i dint take you out of your bubble prison for that but,for Lapis and Peridot''

peridot: wait really?

Lapis: i dont think so i hate her.

''would you prefer to humiliate her then?''

Lapis: hmm...that would be sweet.

''Great then lets begin''

Peridot and Lapis start feeling a bulge to form in their clothes and then get out each one of then a eight inch dick twitching.

Peridot: oh god what is this! it feels like my waist is burning.

Lapis: weird.

''those are dicks,use them to fuck Jasper who by the way,can only make the moves i want so dont be afraid''

Jasper: What? i cant...move.

Jasper get in four position,her clothes start to glow and get totally naked,the enviroment changes to the barn and they were in the grass.

Rose: have fun Jasper that one is nice.

Jasper: when i get up you will see AGHH!

Peridot: she looks angry.

''she wont bit unleast i want it haha just go for it''

Peridot: ok...THIS is for all the time you dint respect me and keep yelling at me in my spaceship you Clod.

Peridot Shove her green hard dick on Jasper mouth who could not let his mouth closed and now is getting humped by Peridot.

Peridot: nye hehehe finally i shut your mouth good,and it feels so GOOD ohhnhn.

Lapis: hmmm let me try.

Lapis get behind Jasper and plows with no mercy Jasper Pussy who moans by it in his mind because of the weird feeling,there she was getting controled in the hands of those two.

Lapis: ahhhnnn its not bad,it feels like something is gonna burst,feel ready for this Jasper *smirks*

Peridot: I know ahhnn.

Peridot holds Jasper head and keep shoving and humping fast just like Lapis and then both of them moan loudly, Peridot cum inside Jasper mouth filling it making it swallow and Lapis take it off to spread all it load on her ass and back, once its done the futa dicks are gone.

Peridot: ahhhnn amazing!

Lapis: yes.

Jasper: *Cough* ughgh! what is this you made me swallow? disgusting.

''is just a little Sperm Jasper hehehe''

Jasper: you are going to pay me for this,if i need to wait a dare for it then be it.

Lapis: oh yeah like what?

 **I dare Malachite and Alexandrite to fuck**

Jasper: hehehehe like that.

Lapis: WHAT? there is not way i am fusing with him ever again.

Steven: they had some troubles of the past about that *tells Rose*

Rose: i see, i think it have been tough?

Pearl: do you think our fusions are just to do this? its not.

Amethsty: i dont know,a big fuck would be interesting.

Garnet: i think that we are gonna do it,we have no choice remember?

Pearl: oh my god,really? cmonnnn.

Jasper: Cmon Lapis is ourtime now.

Lapis: Noooooo!

Lapis lose her moves and start dancing with Jasper,the same thing happens with the others,after some time dancing we see the two big fusions.

Steven: Wow! careful guys and good luck i guess.

Connie: WOW! they are massive.

Peridot: their fusions are so s-scary.

Greg: dint know fusion would be at this magnitude.

Malachite: Let me show you what i learn seeing you all.

Malachite pins Alexandrite down with no escape way because it used the water to frozen her limbs and because it was the dare,but then it shapeshift a dick on her lower part of her body like a centaur,it was a huge sight.

''Better get really far away''

everyone run away from the two big fusions,Connie drag her fainted mom. Malachite Plows Alexandrite sorely making a scream really loud.

Alexandrite: AGhhhhhhhhh!

Malachite: HAHAHAHA this is for that time,feel it! feel this huge thing inside of you i know i LOVE IT HAHAA.

Because of Alexandrite is made out of basically four gems it gets unstable because of all the feelings and other things working in diferent ways and end up unfusing and falling in the ground.

Malachite: AGHHHHHHHHH!

Malachite them cums a wave of sperm covering them all up in a wave of it seed.

''ohh Dammm are you guys ok?''

Pearl: I am covered im this disgusting sperm fluid from a giant dick,HOW YOU THINK I AM?

Amethsty: doesnt taste so bad but is too salty.

Garnet: we need a shower.

Malachite: HAHAHAHAHA.

After some showers to take off the sperm bath they just had,they came back totally clean and Lapis and Jasper unfused already and Priyanka had woke up.

Pearl: i thought that would never go wash away.

Connie: what about that mess over there?

Priyanka: its gonna be ok,just let it there and no one will see it once is dry.

Lapis: Cant believe i did this.

Jasper: i think i enjoyed more then i should...nah it was great vengeance.

everyone returns to the room they were before.

Priyanka: did i miss anything?

Garnet: just a giant fuck.

Steven: yeah.

Greg: it was weird and scary.

''and is just not the end now,lets keep going for more annnnnd here it is''

 **onepieceranger123- 1. Rose and Jasper, I dare you to finally fight with each other!**

Rose: oh my! fight? but i dont see the point.

Jasper: the point is that i will avenge my diamond,IAHHH.

Steven: oh no!

Jasper tries to attack Rose by punching her but she dodges it, Jasper summons her helmet and makes a spin dash with energy going right to her,seeing that is no use to try to talk Rose summons her shield in front of Jasper blocking her furious attack getting push only a few inches then she summons another shield using the two shields to slam Jasper heard but she blocks it with her arms quickly but still did a little damage,Jasper tries to punch her again but Rose holds her fist. they keep fighting for five minutes so Rose summons her two shields and throw at her but when she does that she does keep doing it again,launching a lot of Shields to her face and then she faints.

Jasper: ughhh! nooooo! *faints*

Pearl: YES! she is the best who you think you fighting with?

Rose: this had no meaning.

Connie: wish i had brought your sword to help.

Amethsty: that might hurt.

Steven: is she ok?

''totally! she got a helmet so lets just keep going''

 **2\. Pearl, I dare you to have sex with Rose to help clean your hatred of Steven because it was because of him taking Rose away. (I know you wanted to do it for a very long time.)**

Pearl: WHAT? you are crazy, i dont hate Steven and i dont blame him (i blamed Greg at first but that was a long time ago,she always did what she wanted)

Rose: its ok Pearl i know you like Steven very much.

Pearl: Rose...

Steven: yeah Pearl love me and we love her.

Rose: Pearl how about we go get some fun? its been a while we dont do that.

Pearl: y-yes *smiles*

Rose start taking her clothes off showing her amazing body,Pearl then get her futa dick back who get ten inches erect seeing that.

Pearl: *drools* (Rose you always look wonderful)

Rose: Come now Pearl.

the fun begins and Pearl start to grope Rose huge breasts putting her face between them sniffing her amazing smell and soon sucking her nipples making Rose moan meanwhile she hand jobs Pearl dick.

Pearl: (oohhhh Rose i wait soo long for this,your smell,your taste is so Addictive)

Soon enough we see Rose performing performing reverse cowgirl on Pearl letting her with the view of her huge ass bouncing up and down,she moans loud by that and before we know She is performing Doggy style on Rose humping her ass really hard with her hands firm on her plump ass.

Pearl: *Huff* *huff* So tight ahhnn god! Rose ohhnn!

Pearl spread her load of joy all over Rose back and ass cheeks,once its over Pearl lay down on the floor tired.

Pearl: ohhh god!

Rose: that was really good Pearl,we should do more often this.

Pearl: ye-yeah! (i love you)

Greg: (i think she finally got what she wanted)

Amethsty: nice job P.

Jasper: *wake up* ugh! my head what i miss?

Connie: You lose.

Jasper: what? AGHHH! once i get stronger i will return for Round 2

Rose: thats fine...i guess?

 **3\. Crystal Gems, Lapis, Connie, Priyanka, Jasper, and Greg, I dare you to watch the teaser trailer for Dragon Ball Super's Universal**

Rose: what is that?

''its a very famous Anime that came a long way into peoples heart and this is the Super series,this is the trailer of a new saga''

Amethsty: Sounds like fun lets see.

Jasper: hunf lets see what stupid humans doo.

The television appears and the trailer of the new Saga of Dragonball super appears,everyone start to watch it in silence and after forty seconds it end.

''So what did you guys think?

Steven: the place seems really tense.

Jasper: i like that it screams that something awesome is coming.

Connie: i dont trust that small boy with the white hair,he seems suspicious.

Pearl: gods of destruction? do they really exist?

Amethsty: a tournament of martial arts between universes? totally crazy.

Peridot: and the one who loses get his universe destroyed? that is toally not good.

Lapis: that is calling to be screw.

Priyanka: totally unfair,and why they have an old man?

Garnet: i like the one with three eyes.

Greg: i know nothing about anime but it looks good.

Rose: that looks totally stupid,why make such big thing for a tournament,gods are evil.

''who knows,but i cant wait to watch it hehehe''

 **4\. Everyone in the previous dare, I dare you to take DBZ Abridged Mr. Popo's Pecking Order training!**

Steven: what? what is that pecking Order?

''here take a look''

they see pecking order and in the end...

Pearl: i dont get it,what does that mean? worms and dirt?

''this is kind of a abridget version of Dragonball z of but i dint get it either''

Peridot: basically dared something with no sense?

Jasper: I like the little human getting punch it.

 **5\. Steven, I dare you to give Priyanka a slow full body massage!**

Steven: Massage? i dont know how.

''Just make her lay down on the bed naked and pass some massage oil on her body,cant be too hard''

Priyanka: oh sounds good i could relax a little.

Connie: ugh! just get it over with i cant stand it.

Steven: ok then i guess i better get going.

Priyanka get naked and lay down on a bed that appear out of nowere,Steven pass some oil massage on his hands and start passin on her legs and soon on her butt cheeks making that Milf enjoy his touch, then he keeps massagin around all her body,ass cheeks,her boobs etc making her moan in joy by her massage.

Priyanka: hmmm so good Nice job Steven.

Steven: thanks (that made me hard,i hope i got a chance to release myself)

Connie: finally.

''Lets see what more do we got here''

 **6\. Every women in the room, I dare all of you to make out with Steven under a mistletoe filled room.**

A mistletoe appears above Steven head.

Greg: (why that boy get so lucky with the ladies?)

Steven: oh? that is much kissing.

Rose: we should go easy on...

Connie: ME FIRST.

Jasper: i so against this *roll her eyes*

The girls start Kissing Steven one by one, Connies gives Steven a loving kiss,Priyanka gives a wild kiss,Amethsty gives a sloppy kiss,Pearl gives a normal kiss with tongue,Rose gives a affectionate kiss,Garnet gives a big kiss,Peridot gives a kiss embarassed,Lapis gives a happy kiss and Jasper just give a quick kiss that last two seconds.

Steven: Wow!

Greg: that is more kissing a boy should have.

Jasper: Grrr.

Peridot: *blush*

 **7\. Connie (in your adult form) and Priyanka, I dare you to give Steven a two-way!**

Connie: already?

''yes we need to go fast,lets go cmon! hahaha''

Connie and Priyanka are already Naked.

Connie: wow!

Steven: Finally,i need some help Connie.

Connie: Steven wait!

A horny Steven jumps at Connie making her fall on the ground behind priyanka who get her,then Steven start groping Connie breasts with his hands making her moan and then penetrating her pussy making her moan even more, Priyanka gets Steven face and put it on her pussy for him to lick it.

Priyanka: ohhh yeah!

Connie: Ahnnn! too big.

Steven: hmmm.

few minutes later Priyanka orgasm on his Face and Steve holds his urge to cum. then he lay down on the floor with his very erect dick,Priyanka and Connie start giving him a double boobjob. Steven get two pair of big breasts around his dick and at the same time tongues wrapping on the tip of it going up and down,making him go wild. Later Priyanka is giving a cowgirl style to Steven and Connie makes Steven eat her out, all of them moan like crazy and then Steven finally cant hold any longer, he strokes his dick in front of the two girls.

Steven: I CUMMINGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Blasting his thick blast of sperm Strawberry taste in those two girls face,brests,Everywere like a target

Priyanka: Ahhhhhnnn! so hot.

Connie: hmmmm delicious *lick around her mother face*

Steven: ahhhhnn awesome,the best.

Pearl: its always amazing how much he can blast.

Garnet: yea.

Rose: nice going Steven.

 **8\. Amethyst, I dare you to give Rose a boob job!**

Amethsty: ahhh yeah! that sounds awesome.

Rose: lets have fun together Amethsty.

Amethsty futa dick appears and is erect for action.

Pearl: ( i was suppose to have her only for me)

Amethsty: i know your tits are awesome.

Rose show her huge tits around making Amethsty drool,Rose then get on her knees and start pressing them around that purple dick making Amethsty give a cute moaning,she was not ready for how awesome Rose breasts can be, Rose shake them up and down and licks around her tip.

Amethsty: OH SHIT I CUMMING!

Blasting a wave of joy from her dick, Rose swallows all of her friend sperm deep down her mouth.

Amethsty: *dizzy* ohh man Rose,you are too much.

Rose: good to know i did a good job *giggles*

Steven: is this the end now?

''not really''

everyone is teleported back to the temple of the gems but Outside of the house.

Pearl: home! we are home.

Greg: But why?

''because of my surprise''

Soon enough a bi Spaceship start to arrive from the sky landing on the sand of the Beach of beach city.

Peridot: w-w WHAT? n-no! this cant be.

Jasper: crap what is she doing here?

Steven: what? who is it?

Lapis: Someone dangerous.

Jasper: Yellow diamond.

almost everyone Gasp at that,one of the Diamond arrive to earth what will happen?

 **WARNING- HEY GUYS this is the end of Season 1 of Steven universe Truth or dare,we did a lot of dares and asks in those past chapters and now i say that Yellow diamond won the poll YAY! hahaha but she will be on for you on season 2 that i pretend to do on...i dont know maybe next Steven universe episode? anyway i dint put the dares on chapter 9 because it was just a warning but dont think they are forgotten once i come back i remember them,thankf for your support on this i never imagined i would get so much attention ;D**

 **Another warning- if you like American dad and Family guy i just did a crossover of those two shows using the Truth or dare style hahaha,if cant get a dare or ask for a long time then i guess i just delete them THANK YOU!**


End file.
